Avengers Assemble!
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: YAHF - Someone sees where the Gang is headed in the future thanks to the plans of the PTB, they decide to mess with the program, what they get is something far more powerful. When all else fails and darkness rises, heroes shall assemble to avenge the just and innocent.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers Assemble!

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, Marvel or DC, simple as that.

So here we go again folks, new story to unleash upon the masses. It is YAHF based in the DCAU, more specifically YJ with the occasional dash of comic book verse. While I work on the other stories I leave this to keep you company.

The deal here is the following; I was inspired by the works of Shadowmaster, texaswookie and Rider Paladin to create this universe where the Scoobies, Jenny, Joyce and Dawn get dressed as characters from the Marvel / Ultimate Marvel lines.

Now the twist is that these characters don't exist in the DC verse but were chosen by entities who have seen where the gang is headed and don't like it one bit, so they throw them a mulligan and alter Halloween to give them a leg up…chaos ensues for some.

I am on the fence of making them part of the Team or keeping them separate but in contact. Couple of things I will do is not have them bow down to the will of the Bat, sorry folks nothing against him but too many fics out there have the characters allow him to push them around and I don't want that.

Another is dealing with the Superman/Superboy situation sooner than it took in the series; I felt it was wrong for it to take a whole season to fix that.

Don't know about pairings yet but I will say that there will be no Bat/Wonder Woman here; I have my reasons for that.

So on with the show.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effects*

_Chapter 1: And so it came..._

Sunnydale, your typical small community nestled between big cities like San Francisco and Los Angeles that embodies the American dream in so many of its aspects. It held a look and feel of peace and unity…of course, that's what the residents of this fair town are allowed to see and believe.

When Spaniard travelers first arrived at the location they met and saw things only found in the dark corners of the world and black recesses of the human mind…they called it "La boca del infierno." now it was simply called the Hellmouth, and it lived up to its garish namesake.

As it name implies it is a weak point in the fabric of reality that leads to realms of the demonic and hellish persuasion, its dark and malevolent energies attract beings with less than noble intentions and often corrupt the souls susceptible to its influence.

The people of this town remain unaware of the dangers that lurk in the shadows due to the influence of those who seek to keep the populace in obscurity and to allow the dark denizens used them to their dark heart's content.

The primary threat the townspeople face is vampires, demonically inhabited corpses with a thirst for blood and a penchant for murder and mayhem. Unlike the darker breeds of demons they prefer to maintain the status quo with the humans that inhabit the world…the others do not feel such inclination.

To humanity, or those of the faith, God created the earth in seven days and man in his image…the truth was far darker than they realized.

Long before the time of man demons roamed the land unchallenged save only themselves in clashes that have only seen by beings that have lived and seen things far beyond the scope of the mortals who dwell in the earth bound planes of existence.

But like anything in the world their time came to an end, their kingdoms fell and their followers dwindled to all but nothing. Some fled to other planes of existence, others were sealed away to be forgotten and some were slaying by a brave few willing to brave their fury. But sadly demons still remained upon the earth despite the rise of man and its other inhabitants, to combat these threats men well versed in the arts of magic created a hunter of demons. A young woman whose soul would be bound to a powerful demon and given an urge to hunt the dark creatures and the abilities to match them on even ground, if she were to fall another would take her place by random choice and take up the fight…she became the Slayer.

Time flowed ever onward and with each passing generation a Slayer was raised, some worthy of remembrance and others forgotten in obscurity. In this generation the one to carry the mantle is one Buffy Summers, formerly a typical Californian girl her hopes of a normal life were dashed when she was called.

After a vampire attack on her school and the divorce of her parent's she and her mother left to start a new in the town of Sunnydale, but sadly it was not meant to be for the young woman as once more fate would intervene and once more she would have to take up the fight…but not alone.

In the place where the Hellmouth lay, she found allies to help stave off the forces of darkness and loneliness. The first was a young man by the name of Alexander L. Harris, a boy whose lived a hard home life yet kept an upbeat and quirky disposition for the benefit of his best friends. His greatest reason to face these threats came at the corruption of his long time friend into a vampire, and in that moment, vowed to fight against the forces before him even though he carried no powers of his own.

Willow Rosenberg, a smart albeit shy girl who would be her confidant and supporter in many of the harrowing adventures; she contributed in the search for more information and moral support for the Slayer. This was something that was truly needed as the perils of difficulties of the life of a Slayer would be a fierce test to those who became part of it.

Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher and in some ways her father figure, who although on occasions found himself at odds with his charges youthful attitudes deep down he felt proud of their dedication in the fight to protect mankind from the threats hidden from the eyes of man.

Despite the many dangers they faced, they had managed come out on top and stay united through it all…though now they and others would soon face a challenge no one would see coming and which would life far reaching consequences the likes they could never have envisioned.

_Sunnydale High, Library…_

The undercover Watcher was currently unpacking and separating the latest shipment of books and materials the Council had sent to him in his office so as to not attract any prying eyes. Given that today was Halloween he could take the time to relax as this was one day of the year the denizens of the dark took a break from their usual schemes.

***I am sure the children will appreciate that bit of good news, they have been running themselves ragged these last few weeks.*** He thought to himself, however his musing were stopped as he heard the doors open rather abruptly followed by two of his wards anger voices. That was enough to tell him that this was not going to be a very pleasant day.

"I can't believe that little troll!" The unmistakable voice of his charge all but shouted.

"I agree with Buffy, what was we did to ever get on his bad side?" her redheaded companion added in a fearful tone.

***Oh dear, that doesn't sound good at all.*** he thought as he was already on the move, stepping out he spotted the two girls sitting with an air of clear annoyance and irritation. Buffy was pouting with her arms crossed while Willow was staring at her friend with sympathy. He knew that it was now time to dig in and find out the cause of this.

"Buffy, W-Willow, what…what seems to be the matter?"

"I'll tell what's the matter is Giles, that little Troll we call a principal just _volunteered_ us…" she said as she pointed to herself and Willow "…to chaperone a bunch of kids for Halloween."

"He totally forced us when he saw us Giles, he's been doing it to everyone even some of the teachers."

"Oh my, that would explain the looks of the faculty members after the meeting I missed."

"You are so lucky he didn't catch you then Giles, God he is such a pain!" his Slayer griped as she continued to glare at no one in particular.

Giles could understand his charge's attitude towards the man; it seemed to him that the "good" principal seemed to have a knack for earning the scorn of both young and old alike.

"Well, what of Xander?"

Buffy winced while Willow looked a bit uncomfortable before she answered.

"Well he got caught up to but, well you see the thing is…"

"I may have, hurt his feelings Giles."

Buffy finally answers with a shameful face. That in itself surprised Giles as he knew full well that despite the dynamics between them, Buffy and Xander were good friends and the idea of her hurting him was not something one could easily see happening.

"I'm not quite sure I understand Buffy."

"Well you see, earlier we were outside and he went to get a soda, well Larry came into bully him so I decided to intervene and get him to back off…maybe using a bit of Slayer strength..."

She winced at the chiding look he gave her at that bit of information. To be expected since her strength could have easily killed the bully.

"…I know, I know, bad Buffy for using super strength to scare normal folk; but anyway Xander of course didn't see it that way and I haven't seen him since."

*SIGH*

***I thought as much, despite his antics, Xander is still a young man and that incident can be a blow to his manly pride.***

"Well I can see why he would be upset girls, keep in mind that he is still a young man and he does have his male pride after all so obviously he felt that it had been damaged with this. Buffy, I am not trying to sound like you did the wrong thing, but you must understand that despite your insistence for him to leave the fighting to you because of your differences in abilities he still has a need to prove himself and show that he can fight alongside all of us, which he has done at great risk to himself if I might add."

"But Giles…" The blonde tried to rally her point before he raised his hand to forestall any argument.

"Buffy, despite there not being many hunters on par with a Slayer that doesn't mean there aren't any. Some of them have even proved to be more dangerous than a Slayer due to their levels of experience and their ingenuity. And despites Xander's attempt at levity during certain crisis notwithstanding, we do owe him for bringing you back after the fiasco with the Master as well as on other occasions which he did with great risk as he is still a regular young man."

Buffy winced at the reminder of that particular event, and especially after what she did to Xander at the Bronze to get Angel jealous…

***I don't know what the hell I was thinking that night, even Cordelia wouldn't look at me without feeling disgusted, and Mom and Dawn were pissed. Even more so since I know my kid 'sister' as a major crush on him.***

"Yeah, it's just I never wanted bring anyone into my hellish life as a Slayer Giles, I have enough danger in my life than the average as it is. I figured if I can get him out to live a full and normal life, a life that I stole from him than that would make us square. He deserves to have a life of his own than to be dragged into who knows what other royally screwed over mess we're going to be walking into."

Both Watcher and her best friend understood where she was coming from but Giles figured it was because of that she knew why she needed to face against the vampires and demons of the world.

***Lord knows we have no support from the costumed heroes out there, last thing we need is for them to get involved and draw the unwanted attention of their enemies no matter what advantages they would bring to the table. I shudder to think what would happen should this Joker fellow be turned or for Lex Luthor find a way to exploit the Hellmouth or heaven forbid Buffy in his devious ploys.***

He thought grimly as the Council kept watch over any all events that could affect them in this secret war they fought, the heroes with mystical ties they could tolerate due to them being more knowledgeable about the dangers…but anyone else was touch and go, and unfortunately the more conservative members of the Council had earned a bit of a reputation within certain factions of the mystical world privy to its existence. A reputation that always did more harm than good in his mind.

He didn't agree that all their actions benefitted them in the long run but he was but a small part of a minority of Watchers who wanted to move forward with new ideas than stagnate in the past. It was going to get them all killed in his point of view, but right now, he knew that he had to keep those thoughts to himself for now.

Just as he was about to offer some advice to his charge the cause of their discontent soon strode in, carrying with him the same air of disdain and annoyance usually seen on his face. Behind him strode Jenny Calendar, the computer teacher and partial romantic interest of the Watcher, she look a bit nervous around the man but did give Giles a small smile in greeting that sent a bit of warmness in his heart before he addressed the principal as much as he wished he was anywhere but here, along with reigning in the desire to knock out the man himself.

"Principal Snyder, Miss Calendar, what a pleasant surprise…"

Gilas said with as much propriety and good manners he could muster, although in reality he directed it more towards Jenny the irritable man

"…is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm here for some additional chaperones for the kids that are coming in case these miscreants get it into their heads to do something foolish with them."

The man replied with a clear and condescending tone and glare at the two girls.

Willow ducked here head while Buffy looked on neutrally though the blonde slayer's thoughts were ANYTHING but neutral.

***What an asshole!***

"I see, and I assume that…" Giles was not allowed to finish before he was cut off.

"You and Calendar are to make sure that nothing gets out of hand with these punks."

Snyder ended while looking at the man, and therefore unaware of the glares that both Buffy and Jenny leveled at him or the small frown Giles wore as he did not appreciate the slur against the teens in his care. Giles was now waging a war in him to bash the man's head in for the insults of course that did not mean he could not swear in private in his head.

***Insufferable little ponce!***

Unfortunately he could not afford to get on the man's bad side so he replied with as much calm and politeness he dared to give the man.

"Of course sir, I would be delight to help keep watch."

The smile he wore was so obviously faked that the girls and teacher could easily tell; Jenny directed a sympathetic look towards him as she also did not approve of the man's attitude towards the students. As for Willow and Buffy, they were sympathetic and thankful to Giles especially with the former for him having to deal with the snide rat bastard, and thankful that at least he was there to ward the idiot off.

It was at that moment that Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase came onto the scene, and as usual they were taking pot shots at each other while being oblivious of their surroundings.

"So how did it feel when the blonde wonder came to your rescue while stamping out what you call masculinity?"

The self proclaimed Queen of Sunnydale said with a sardonic smile.

"Oh I don't know Cordelia, how did it feel when Satan came and bought your soul for a pair of cheap payless?" he refuted.

***Damn him!*** her inner voice cried at the young man's reply. She would have strangled him for that, but decided not to risk it and went back to the use of verbal ammunition.

"I will have you know mister that these are imported from New York's finest!"

"Yeah? I bet they still say made in Taiwan." Xander let out with smirk, one that soon fell when he spotted Snyder. He KNEW immediately that this had just come back to bite him in the ass.

***Ah crap! And just when you think it's safe to go back into the library.***

"If you two are quite done, I have something Miss Chase has to sign on for."

The ill tempered little man spoke as he held out the clip board.

"But Principal Snyder, I…"

"Save it and sign it…now."

And sign it she did with great reluctance and annoyance, along with nearly breaking the writing instrument in hand, torn between wishing it was either Xander's neck or Snyder's neck in her hand .

"Good, you can join these 3 when they come to pick their kids and go as a group."

That comment earned several groans from the teens. Xander naturally had try to salvage the situation as messed up as it was.

"But sir! How will we ever survive the night?"

Snyder got right front of the taller teen and practically sneered at him as he stuck his finger to the young man's chest.

"When I desire the opinion of a little nothing like you Harris I will ask for it…"

He spoke as he move to the side while ignoring the looks of outrage from the girls, minus Cordelia, and the heated glares of Giles and Jenny

"…or better yet your parents."

He ended just as he left.

Once he left they all turned towards him, taking notice of his clenched fist while he sent a dark glare at the door where the Principal once stood. Jenny took pity on the poor boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while the others chose to avert their eyes.

"You all right Xander?"

*SIGH*

He calmly let go of his anger and put on the face they all come to see from him whenever things got to tense.

"Sure Miss C, just a little under the weather thanks to Herr Snyder." He replied before addressing the rest of the group.

"So…" he said with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"…who wants to egg and TP his house later on? We can even round up the Chemistry Lab gang on this, I know a few new odor formulae to add to the whole mix?"

They all allowed themselves to relax as while they all at some point figured that Xander's home life was less than stellar they respected their friend's privacy until such time they felt an intervention on his behalf would be needed.

Surprisingly Cordelia did not choose to voice any derogatory comments at this since it was something of an unspoken rule between her and Xander to not go too far in their verbal clashes…some things were simply not meant to be used against one another no matter how damaging they would be. And for that, both were actually thankful for the other.

"I'll drive you."

Jenny spoke up as she was not a fan of the man and much less approve of his actions against the children. Why he was not replaced was beyond her.

Giles wondered if she would do just that but chose not to say anything as he felt that if they indeed retaliate…well the man had only brought on himself.

Xander gave a smirk at her words before taking a seat next to Buffy and Willow while Cordelia sat as far away as possible from them.

"So, seeing as we have been oh so cordially asked by the good principal to participate in this..."

The computer teachers tone clearly stating how much of that truth was and earning some chuckles and smiles.

"…those anyone have any ideas how we can make the best of it?"

"Yeah right…" the high school's self proclaimed ruler spoke up with an eye roll for that plan

"…first Party Town loses my costume and now I'm stuck with you dweebs for the night."

"The world weeps for you Cordelia."

Buffy deadpanned with all mock seriousness, earning snicker from Willow and thumbs up from Xander.

From there they all thought about it as despite some reluctance she had made a valid point that they could at least try to find a silver lining in all of this, as they thought Willow looked discreetly to her BF/Crush and could still see he was still a bit rattled by Snyder's comments.

***Oh there has to be something I can do to cheer him up, think Willow think!***

Nothing came to mind until Jenny spoke with a rather intriguing idea.

"What if we all go as a part of a theme?"

"Huh, that sounds fun..." Buffy added "…but what kind of theme should do?"

"No Star truck or Star weird."

Cordelia said as she drew a line in certain ideas, dressing up as any of those was definitely among those ideas in question.

"That's Trek and Wars to you oh Miss I live under a rock."

Xander naturally corrected earning himself a scoff from the young woman. Here it was that Willow saw here chance to do something nice for her oldest friend.

"How about we all go as the Justice League?"

She felt a little nervous when they all turned towards her but relaxed when they looked like they were really giving it some thoughts.

"That's my Willow, always coming up with something on the spot, I say we do it." Xander said with approval.

***Oh please let them go for it, Buffy, Cordy and Miss C in spandex! No bad Xander! Must not fantasize…yet!***

"You're fantasying about us in those costumes aren't you perv." Cordelia snapped, she did not need a crystal ball to know what that idea entailed, she might not been a fan of the costumed heroes with the kind of life she had in Sunnydale, but she saw the costumes already, namely those of the female variety.

"Cordy, look around you, we have Buffy who can kick my ass and I friend zoned after a certain incident we shall not speak of…"

That earned a wince from the blonde Slayer as she knew perfectly well what he talked about.

"…Willow who is like a sister to me…" that earned a frown from Willow and Buffy.

"…and then we have the lovely Miss C who is too kind and beautiful to be seen in such a way."

He said with a wink at her. Jenny on the other hand merely snorted in a good natured way and smiled a bit.

"I'm not going to give you extra credit Xander no matter how flattering you may be."

"Blast! How did you see through my diabolical plan?"

He replied with a mock frustration in his voice and a quick snap of his fingers before he smiled again

"…but just as well that you did that, G-man was starting to give me the stink eye and I would like to have myself away from him on the off chance he has the keys to the locker."

He ended with a twinkle in his eye at the now spluttering and flushed man that earned some chuckles from Buffy and Willow as well as a small smirk from Cordelia.

"So what about me?"

She asked as she clearly was waiting for his excuse.

"Sorry but that's reserved for when we're in private company but don't worry I leave my fantasies of me choking the life out of you for those nights of peaceful slumber."

"Oh ha ha, I am so touched."

Sarcasm definitely present in the Chase heir's voice at that line of conversation.

"In the head at least." He rebuked with a smirk as he got a growl from her. "…but leaving aside the belligerent comments aside, and yes I am aware what that means, I still think it's great idea Will's so I vote we do it."

"I agree." Jenny added.

Willow followed suit and then Buffy did the same.

"Fine, we go as the League…dibs on Wonder Woman!"

Cordelia added quickly which did not sit well with a certain blonde someone.

"Damn! I wanted to go as her!"

"All right, though who dresses as what exactly since I am not entirely well versed in the group's members and such."

Giles admitted since the Watchers focused more on the supernatural members they could observe discreetly. They were not into watching the new Meta-humans and aliens who lived on this world when they had; proverbially speaking had bigger fish to fry.

As they thought it over, Buffy saw this as a chance to make it up to Xander for what happened earlier; she just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

"Say Xander, you follow up on this kind of stuff, think you can pick my costume?" She asks her male best friend. THAT made Xander takes notice.

"Really Buff? You'd let me pick out what to wear?" Xander asks with a hopeful look.

*SIGH*

***I KNOW that somewhere along the line this might be a bad idea, but hey, if it mends fences with Xander, it's not all bad.***

"I get that I broke some kind of man code or something with what happened with Larry so to make it up to you I will do this…just keep it tasteful please?"

"Say no more Buffy, I can do tasteful." He replies confidently, though naturally Cordelia scoffs at the words.

"Yeah right, and I am the Queen of England."

Xander was about to respond with a rather appropriate quip when he smiled at her, that threw the rest of the people in seeing range of the teen for a loop because it wasn't a nice smile or an evil smile, Buffy could have sworn there was a little bit of the Hyena in that smile and that in her mind did not bode well for whatever he had in mind for Cordelia. Then again…this might turn out to be worth seeing to the end since Xander did have a flair for funny as well making it memorable when that smirk came on.

"Then how about a little wager then your majesty?" He asked in a sugary sweet tone and that same smile.

"What kind of wager?"

Cordelia was naturally on guard as the boy before her had a tendency to surprise her when she least expected it. That coupled with the sugary tone and the smile already began to raise alarm bells in her head.

"We flip a coin, not you or me mind you, and we call it and depending on which side it lands the loser has to wear the costume of the others choice…no matter what it is."

"Pardon?"

She replies as she did not think she heard that last part right, in fact neither do the other girls as they looked at Xander and briefly wondered if this was a side effect of the Hellmouth or one of the hits to the head he had received.

"You heard me, if you win I solemnly swear before these witnesses and God that I will wear whatever, and I mean WHATEVER, costume you choose for me. It doesn't matter if it's a cheap costume, a girl costume or even the most embarrassing thing ever to grace God's green earth and should be throw into a casket, covered in concrete and tossed into volcano. I will wear it and even let you take pictures to prove it…if you win of course."

Buffy and Willow were flabbergast at such am outrageous bet from their friend. The implications of that bet were NOT lost to them and they KNEW that if Cordelia won…well, what happened earlier with Larry was going to be a cakewalk to what Cordy would do to him.

***Oh goodness it finally happened, Cordelia made him snap!*** the redhead thinks to herself.

***Oh Xander what have you gotten into now!?*** The blonde says to herself.

***Oh Goddess above this will not end well.*** Jenny can't help but nervously think.

***Boy must have some cast iron bollocks to go this far.*** And oddly Ripper like thought came to the Watcher as he thinks on what may happen here.

Cordelia on the other hand, while relishing the idea knew that there was always a second side to this, and as much as she loathed to find out, she just had to.

"…and if I lose this little bet?"

"Same deal, you wear whatever I choose, no complaints and I will document it…deal?"

He says as he holds out his hands to seal it. Cordelia seriously thinks this over as he looks at him and the offer he makes.

***He is actually serious? Oh this is just too much, if he loses I can use this till the end of high school and make him my own private servant…then again so could he, and who knows where that lead…fuck it! I have to take this chance.***

"Deal!"

And with that she took his hand and gave it a pump before releasing.

"Okay then, G-man since you are our resident gentleman would you do the honors?"

Xander looks to the elder gentleman with an expectant look despite the mild glare he gets for using his pet name for the man.

"Bloody hell, all right, I assume it will be a onetime occurrence then?"

He asks the two teens as he reaches for a quarter, both nodded without looking away from each other.

"…very well then."

He soon found a coin and flipped it, caught it in his hand before placing it on top of his opposite arms wrist.

"Call it."

"Heads." Cordelia says before the young man can, confident in her luck.

"Very well…"

Giles removed his hand to see the results and was surprised

"…oh bugger, it's…"

"Tell it to me straight and true man."

Xander's grimace spoke volumes about his nerves on this, he no doubt was already thinking on how stupid this idea was….

"…it's tails."

Result of said declaration?

…

"YES! / NO!" Both teens cried out in both victory and defeat as the results were known.

Xander was just seconds away from doing the Snoopy dance but chose to leave that for later when there weren't' any witness…except maybe Willow, he had no problem with that one.

Buffy and Willow chose not to comment, though inwardly they were laughing it up at the despondent look on the cheerleaders face. That was a stroke of genius and luck in their eyes for Xander and they were now dying to see what was going to be the results.

"Well now that we have that delightful bit of excitement…"

Giles began as he ignoring the duo while thinking about teenagers and their odd ways compared to how things were for him back then.

"…how should we proceed from here?"

"Well we will need cash and I have to go home to get it so how about we all meet up at my place after school and pool our cash there for Xander to pick out our costumes?" The Slayer replies as she could take the time to explain what the situation was to her Mother.

***And hope she doesn't saddle me with babysitting Dawn afterwards.***

The group agreed and as soon as classes ended they all their way towards the Summers home.

_Summers residence…_

Joyce and Dawn had just returned home and were in the process of making lunch before the arrival of the final member of their family.

"How was school dear?" the Summers matriarch asks her youngest, or at least that is what her memories say what she is…

"Fine, though there is a lot of talk about Halloween and trick or treating."

Dawn replied with a calm look despite not really feeling in the holiday mood since she was not too sure how to deal with it.

"It is the season, do you have any plans?"

"Nothing yet, and I can't really go out to nab some sweets since I don't have a costume to wear anyways."

"Well I'm sure we can get some since I get off work early today, I feel like we can use this chance for a family outing with Buffy before she goes out with Xander and Willow."

At the mention of her crush the young girl, although secretly the key given human form, quickly smiles at the chance to spend some time with him. Most people would have called her weird and who knows what other not so flattering names for having a crush on Xander, but she did not care.

"What great idea, um but where do we get costumes at this time?"

"Well a friend at work recommended a place with a lot of variety, it's called…"

*DING DONG*

***Huh? I wonder who that could be. Buffy usually walks home so it couldn't be her since it's rather early.***

Joyce says to herself as she moves towards the entrance and opens the door to reveal her eldest daughter and her friends, plus two adults and the Chase girl.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Buffy, I don't mean to be rude but… "

"I can explain mom." The Slayer replies as she steps in and leads her mother to the den while the others silently follow.

Dawn joins them and both listen in to why they are thanks to the Principal and their idea for a group theme for their costumes. Joyce understands and is a bit annoyed at the man's presumptuous demands.

***I'm not surprised though; the last PTA meeting was a nightmare with his constant complaints and stubbornness. Why did he even become the Principle with that attitude is beyond me.***

"Oh can I be a part of the group? Please?" Dawn enthusiastically asks as she would love to get dressed as a superhero. That and being with Xander was an obvious bonus for her.

"It does sound kind of fun, I think I would like to see the results of this as well." Joyce adds.

"You sure mom? Snyder may throw a hissy fit if that happened."

"You let me deal with him dear." Her mother replies with confidence she can handle to troll like man.

"Well my money is on you Misses S for the win on this one." Xander kindly speaks to the woman who is often more a mother to him than his own.

*GIGGLE*

"Well now I will have to try extra hard, but enough of that for now, here is our share for the costumes."

She replies to the young man as he hands him the money with the others following suit.

"You can take my car Xander since I know it would be bothersome to carry so much on foot, you do have a permit for that though right?"

Jenny says to him as she brought her own car to carpool the others since Giles choice of vehicles was severely lacking in the speed department. Giles did not mind but obviously the others did.

***Not that I would tell him that since he does love that car…though why that is I will never understand.***

"Yeah Miss C, wasn't easy after a…incident that almost made classes stop."

Xander replies while him and Willow give Buffy a discreet look and Cordelia a more accusing one. Naturally that did not sit well with the target of the eye glaring.

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know how to work a clutch!?" The now red faced teen rebuked before glaring at her little sister who was giggling.

"Moving on, anyone know any good costume shops?"

"Oh I heard about one called Ethan's from some of my coworkers; they say it is very good quality work and has great prices, here is the address."

"Ethan's gotcha, well ladies and gent I am off, hopefully they still got some stuff we can work with…" he said to the group before looking at Cordelia with a smirk "…and remember Cordy, a deal's a deal." He ends before leaving behind a fuming cheerleader.

He KNEW that he was adding proverbial gasoline into the fire, but hey, he's done worse than that already so why bother?

***Life is good, well time to get in touch with my inner hero.***

The young thinks not aware that they were about to become part of a change of events that would alter the course of many lives both of their own and of others they would meet along the way.

To be continued…

Next up the heroes I chose, trust me I had a reason for choosing them over several other candidates.

Belmont story is not dead but on hold due to continued Writers Block.

Am close to obtaining last needed material for Superman cross, will also deal with the Kr situation and the public reaction to it once third chapter goes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Avengers Assemble!

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, Marvel or DC, simple as that.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effects*

_Chapter 2: When one is not enough…_

_Inside Ethan's shop…_

Despite the bustling mass of youth inside, Xander couldn't help but smile, Halloween had always been one of his fondest holidays before the discovery of monsters roaming the Earth, even back then when he had to make due even then with make shift costumes he still enjoyed happy times with Jesse and Willow.

They would trick and treat to their hearts content and just let themselves go with their fun and camaraderie…oh how he missed those days.

***Well since the big bads are taking the night off and despite Herr Snyder's plans, the girls and I will make the best off it…just wish you were here with us Jess. You would have had a field day with what I have in mind.***

He thinks with a sad gaze, he shakes it off for the moment, best to leave the past in the past and looks at the wares the shop is selling as he searches for costumes to fulfill their wish for a heroic theme.

He saw many costumes that called out his inner geek as it were as they were damn fine collection, Halo, World of Warcraft, Star Wars and more and true enough they looked to be of very good quality... but no Justice League.

Xander paused in his search to rub his head in confusion as he figured the place must have something of the heroic team…

***Maybe they ran out?***

He wonders, his thoughts on the matter naturally clouded his situational awareness and therefore does not allow him to sense the approach of the shop's owner until...

"May I help you young man?"

"GAH!" A very startled Xander Harris lets out as he turns to face a man around Giles age and with crisp British accent looking at him with amusement.

"Jeez man! Don't that, you almost gave me a damn heart attack."

The teen says as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"I do apologize young man, allow me to introduce myself…" the man replied with a smile as he held out his hand "…Ethan Rayne proprietor of this establishment at your service."

"Xander Harris, sorry for freaking out on you but in this town it just isn't done with the PCP gangs and all."

Xander replies as he shakes the hand.

"Oh I understand, but despite that I do feel you are in need of some assistance."

"Well I do indeed, see a group of friends and me are planning on going as a theme this Halloween and one of them recommended I come here, I just can't seem to find the costumes."

"I see, what is the theme and how many are in your group if you don't mind my asking."

***That way I can surprise ol' Ripper with this evening's fun. This will really get his attention for sure!***

Rupert's old acquaintance thinks to himself with some rather dark and mischievous thoughts as he knew that there was bit more to Halloween than some thought, even more so when one brought in a certain chaos loving deity to the mix.

"Three adults, four teenagers around my age and three are women and finally a pre teen girl, our theme is the Justice League."

Ethan winced at that.

"Oh dear, we may have a bit of problem there, if you would please follow me I can show you what I mean."

Doing as asked the young man followed him to the back of the shop.

"I did indeed order costumes of the League, however what I received instead was…well see for yourself."

The young did indeed step passed the man and spotted the costumed mannequins only to stop and stare at them.

"_Whoa…_"

There only eight of nine mannequins dressed in he could only describe as incredible detailed and fine craftsmanship. Though not the league they definitely stood out among the crowd.

"As I said I did indeed order the Justice League, but the shipping company must have suffered a delay as well as mix up and by the time I realized it well it was too late to do anything about it. I do plan to file a complaint at some point, but what is that old bit, ah, no sense crying over spilled milk since these costumes happen to be very well made."

Ethan said to the still awed teen.

"Why didn't you put them out there with the others? I mean these look awesome…"

Xander replies as he approaches one of the costumes, a rather patriotic yet still intimidating suit with a shield with a crack in it, not that it was broken; more like it was there from the start.

***Kind of gives the old girl and edgy feel to it plus the patriotic look is always a classic. I'm all for it***

"Oh I did, no point in not trying to make the best of a sticky situation, but the public did not share your enthusiasm for some unknown characters they never heard of. In the end I only managed to give one out to a young gentleman that had a rather odd spider motif if you will."

"Captain America…huh, catchy name."

He says to Ethan as he looks at the shield with a clear question in mind.

"Be my guest young man, I too would like to see how it would look on you." Ethan answered and he was curious.

Xander carefully picked it up, taking note that it was actually made of metal instead of plastic and what's more how right it felt to him. He slid his arm into the straps and looked at himself in a nearby mirror. And damn, did he look good…

"I do say young man; you look rather well carrying that."

"Yeah, it looks great, heck all of these look like someone really put a lot of effort in making them." The boy replies as he looks at the other costumes with a keen eye.

***I bet Buffy would look awesome in the Viking get up and that large sword. And Willow is a bit of a tech and that gold and red armor looks like something up her alley.***

"Too true young man, too true…"

*SIGH*

"…shame not many were interested, they even show the characters backstories." Ethan said with a hint of disappointment.

***Shame really, I wonder what can of chaos they could do for my little night.***

The disguised chaos mage was brought back from his thoughts by the young man.

"Can I see these backstories?"

"Of course…" Ethan moved to the back of the red, white and blue costume and pulled of some pieces of paper and handed them to the male Scooby.

Xander quickly read through it and was soon smiling.

"This is some definitely good stuff."

"Enough to give this suit a whirl? As you American folk are so fond of saying." Now it was Ethan's turn to smile at the prospect of getting one of Giles little helpers, for he knew who he was and who he was affiliated with, to participate in his plans.

"I'll take them all."

"Really!?"

Excitement now laced the older gentleman's voice at an even greater prospect for the evening's events to come.

"Yeah, these are too good to just leave them here and I do need several costumes for my group so I figure, go for broke."

Xander's face wore his well known smirk as he saw this as a good way to take a negative and make it into a positive.

"Young man just for that I will sell these to you at half price and you may keep them, and don't bother saying no since I will not accept any answer but yes."

"I…well thanks, this is really nice off you sir."

"I am merely providing a service to an upstanding young man who has made sure that these fine wares do not go to waste, now then just wait for me outside while I prepare these for you and your friends."

Xander nodded while shaking the man's hand in gratitude before leaving the shield and heading for the cashier, not noticing the smirk Ethan was sporting.

***Oh this will be a night old Ripper and his friends won't soon forget!***

The man thinks to himself before grabbing some ingredients to add a little something extra for the costumes…though he doesn't realize he is being watched.

"Ya got right English, this WILL be a night to remember, heh heh heh only the problem for you though is I doubt yer boss is goin' to love it."

A voice spoke out loud yet it seemed that it was not heard by the room's sole occupant.

_Back at the Summers residence…_

While Xander was returning from Ethan's the group was lounging and speaking with one another…or at least _some_ of them were.

Giles, Joyce and Jenny were in the kitchen talking over some ice tea about how best to deal with the situation. Buffy and Willow were taking about what to do after the kids get back Dawn watched some TV while Cordelia paced around the living room.

"When is that dork going to get here already?" She complains, earning her a glare from Dawn at the way she described her long time crush.

"_He isn't a dork…_" the young girl muttered, of course it was not low enough the older teen did not hear her.

***Girl needs some serious growing up to do if she thinks Xander Harris is boyfriend material.***

She went back to her pacing, and occasionally admiring some of the decorating Joyce had done around the place as she did like the older woman's choice in décor.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Xander's back!" Dawn cried out as she happily bounded for the door.

***Oh yeah, that girl's got it bad. At least she's not too young or else this would be wrong on soooo many levels***

Cordelia says inwardly as she rolls her eyes before taking a seat and await her verbal nemesis to come.

"Lucy I'm home!" She hears him say in a fake Hispanic accent.

"_Lord, please shoot me now…_"

She mutters in exasperation as she spots him carrying some boxes with Dawn trailing behind him with one. He puts it down before going after the rest of the merchandise for their outing.

Once they all gathered Xander took the floor so to speak.

"Well folks I got good news, bad news and take it as you want news, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Take it as you want it?" Jenny humoredly asks with a raised brow and a smile.

"That would be either good or bad news depending on your POV, and since you asked we shall start off with that bit of news. I got these at half the price; I have already taken my share and will leave the rest with Mrs. S to redistribute what's left." He finishes as he hands over the rest of the money to Joyce.

"Thank you Xander, I'll make sure to split it evenly when we get back."

"Well now that we have resolved that, what is the bad news Xander?" The undercover Watcher asks.

"Well…these are not Justice League costumes."

"What!? You used my money to buy me a costume of some unknown!"

Cordelia naturally snaps as she did not need this aggravation since who knew what costume he got her.

"The guy ordered them and got something else instead, and besides they are great costumes and we get to keep them afterwards."

Xander refuted to his nemesis already planning his revenge as he already had the PERFECT costume in mind for Cordelia.

"Cordelia please calm down and let Xander explain what he brought us."

Joyce says as she acts as the voice of reason. Cordelia huffs but complies with the woman in the end. Joyce was good woman so no sense trying to cause trouble with Xander over this, they could do it in private later.

"Thank you, now then first up is Buffy's costume…"

He says to his blonde haired friend as he grabs the box labeled "Toruun" and gives it to her yet keeps the paper where the characters bio is as he is about to explain it to her

"…he be the mighty Toruun."

"Tor what?"

Buffy naturally asks, showing that she too had no idea who this character was.

"Toruun Buffy, your costume is a character who is a real power house and has a wicked choice in weapons and powers. See she is a Norse Goddess and the daughter of Thor and Sif who was left on earth, to learn some lessons in humility with the children of other heroes on her world to save it when the time was right against a villain who took over and killed the other children's parents."

He replies as he hands her the sheets of paper to get a look at the character.

Both she, Willow and Dawn took a look and had to admit she was impressive, she was donned in golden armor that covered the lower half of her arms and legs, a metallic skirt around her waist as well as a breastplate on her chest and a golden winged circlet on her forehead. In her right arm was a sword that spanned out half way up before curving inward at the tip with a leather strap at the end of the pommel and the hammer of Thor in the center of the blade.

"She looks so cool Buffy." Dawn says to which she would have to agree.

* **May not be Wonder Woman, but I can definitely take a liking to this.*** Buffy thinks happily.

"I know, right?"

Xander spoke up before continuing.

"…she is super strong, fly and can control and absorb lighting as well fight real good with that sword of her which only she can use and can deal out a lot of punishment."

"Thanks Xan, it is a really nice costume." She said with a beaming smile that made him to the snoopy dance in his mind. Looks like he had made her day, and THAT was always a good thing.

***Score!***

"Now for my best bud Willow…" he speaks as he gives her a box labeled "Iron Woman"

"…this is the most powerful piece of tech in the world, or least that's what it says in the cheat sheets. Here is the Iron Woman armor also called the "Bleeding Edge" armor worn by one Natasha Stark. She used to be a weapon manufacturer until those same weapons were used by terrorists and nearly got her killed, but she pulls through as she created a sort of supped up artificial pace maker that also powers the armor while keeping her alive; she also happens to be one of the smartest people on the planet."

Her pictured showed an ebony haired woman wearing a crimson and gold armor, with other images showing her firing repulsor blasts, morphing the armor arms into canons and using and energy sword as well.

"Wow, thanks Xander!"

His first best friend replies with an ecstatic look on her face, she was always the tech head of the team and this was like candy to her.

"Next we have the costume for our little lady known as Dawn."

This time the box read Shadowcat

"…she is a sweet Jewish girl with a gene called the "X-gene" that gives her superpowers, she can phase through objects, walk on air, mess up electronics or become super strong and bulletproof. Definitely the kind of powers I feel you personally would love."

Dawn saw the picture and was definitely interested; the character wore a black and white suit with a pink sash and a mask that covered half her face. The images showed her going through walls or lifting things bigger than her.

"Awesome! Thanks Xander."

The young girl replies as she grabs him in a hug she makes lasts a little longer than necessary.

"Now it's time for the adult costumes." He says to the group, earning the attention of Joyce, Giles and Jenny.

"What about mine dork?" Cordelia snips.

"The best is yet to come oh impatient one, you are simply going _love_ what I picked up for you."

He replies to the self proclaimed Queen of the school with a smirk that starts to worry her a bit. Who knows what she had to be forced to wear, even more so when hers was the last to be given.

"Now first up is for the lovely Mrs. Summers…" her box read the Invisible Woman

"…or should I say Mrs. Susan Storm-Richards AKA the invisible Woman?"

"Go on." Joyce asks as she is intrigued by the name tag and the moniker here.

"She is part of a group of superhero/explorers who have done some crazy stuff such as travelling through the universe, other dimension, meeting alien races real Jules Verne type of stuff. She and three others got their powers when they went into space in a ship her husband designed, they get dosed with cosmic rays that change them, in her case she could make this invisible force fields that can turn her or objects invisible or can be used to make anything she needs on the spot; it's one of the reason she is considered the most powerful one of the three and she also happens to be a mother of two."

The picture shows a blonde haired woman in a black and white uniform with four in the center using her abilities in very creative ways.

"Oh this is impressive, thank you very Xander."

"Anything for a pretty lady."

He replies with wink that earns him a giggle.

"Flatterer."

"Just telling the truth that's all…" he then gave a mischievous look she recognized when he was about to prank someone and she had a very good idea on who.

"…but if you like, you can show me your gratitude…in private?"

"Why Xander, are you trying to seduce me?"

She replied in low tone, though inside she was laughing up a storm at the faces her daughters were making.

"MOM/XANDER" Both soon cries out "STOP FLIRTING!"

At that point they can't help it anymore and soon both mother and friend are cracking up.

"Ha ha ha, oh man you should have seen your faces. Man I wish I had a camera!" Xander speaks between laughs.

"Oh mercy, I haven't played a prank like that in ages."

Joyce replied in kind, one look at two thoroughly embarrassed girls just make her laugh some more.

"As much fun as that was…" Jenny starts off.

***And it was.***

"…I believe Rupert and I are still waiting."

"Oh right, sorry Ms. C…" Xander now brings two boxes labeled Dr. Strange and Clea Strange, though they don't see the twinkle in his eyes when he does "…here you go."

"What can you tell us about these characters?"

Giles asks as up till now he was rather curious since the work and care in the portrayal of the costumes along with detailed backstory had him intrigued.

"His name is Dr. Stephen Strange and he used to be this successful surgeon until an accident damaged his hands, the guy obviously did not take it well so he did everything he could think of to get his life back. It got to the point he got so desperate that he went into the mountains of Asia on a rumor of a healer with strange powers, he found him but this man called the "Ancient One" was not just a healer but the world's greatest sorcerer and protector against the supernatural with me so far?"

They all nodded as they were eager to hear more.

"So the guy takes on the Doctor as a student despite already having one, well this other student was a real a-hole and turns out he is on the dark side to get rid of the old master. The Doc finds out and warns him of the danger and they stop this Mordo guy, Doc's master rewards him by making him his heir and successor to the title of Sorcerer Supreme after he ascends so to speak."

The picture he gives Giles shows a man in his forties with graying black hair, beard and mustache wearing black and red robes with a red sash as well as a red and yellow ornate cape held by a golden medallion with a closed eye in the center.

"My word, that is impressive."

"Yep, guy has some serious magic mojo on him, and the same goes for your character Miss Calendar."

"Oh? I can't wait to hear this."

She asks with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Well she is isn't human so to speak even if she looks like one, her name is Clea and she is the daughter of a prince and "woman" called…Umar, now while her daddy is ok her mommy is…well she is a grade A psycho. She and her brother came and took over her dimension with him becoming the ruler while she played second fiddle where she plotted and uh…" Xander pauses as he doesn't quite know how to phrase his next words due to Dawn's and Joyce's presence.

"…well she and the prince were intimate with one another, and Clea was born so naturally she left her to the prince to raise her, well eventually Dormammu, Umar's brother gets too big for his britches and tries to take over the Earth dimension except Doc Strange steps up to the plate serve a helping of butt whup and chases after him to make sure the lesson sticks. There he meets her after she tries to warn him and gets caught by the big bad, he saves her, beats him and after some more adventures becomes his disciple and becomes a power house of her own."

Xander then shows her the drawing of Clea.

Jenny had to admit she was beautiful, she had long white hair that reached her waist, blue eyes, and wore violet one piece suit with pronounced shoulder guards with a black under suit with many circles crisscrossing each other.

"Oh I forgot to mention something about why her last name is Strange."

"Oh are they related?"

Willow asks instead of the two who are now sporting curious looks. Instead of answering he takes their hands and places them into the others before speaking.

"I just know you two will make a lovely couple." He says as he tries to keep himself from laughing as their eyes widen at the implications he is making when it involved them.

"They're married?"

An excited blonde speaks out by one Buffy Summers as one she is sucker for adventure romances given her own experience and she knew full well how Giles got around the computer teacher.

"Yep."

He replies though he doesn't say that they are estranged.

***If they didn't get divorced they are still married in my view.***

He thinks with a hint of humor as he spots Giles and Jenny blushing up a storm, before he decides to break up the two for what is about to be his crowing achievement.

"And now we come to the moment we have all been waiting for…Queen C's costume of MY choice as per the rules of our little wager."

"Just give me the box and the cheat sheet and let's get this over with."

Cordelia replies with a tone heavily laced with exasperation in it. But that was added of course with worry on what was the costume the guy picked for her.

"Nuh-uh, first a little back story of the lovely lady you shall bring to life this night…"

He says in calm tone before beginning

"…her real name is Jennifer Walters, but her super hero name is She-Hulk why? Well early on in her life she was just a simple lawyer who happened to be the cousin of a big brain who knew a thing or two about gamma radiation. Now he worked for the government and built a unique bomb based on his work and well during testing some crazy stuff happened and he got hit with a massive dose of radiation that changed him into a raging behemoth with limitless power that was called the Hulk who the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes."

"Is this going somewhere?" Cordelia snapped.

"Shh, I want to hear this."

Buffy, Willow and Dawn all reproached earning a glare from the poplar teen.

"Thanks ladies, anyway as I was saying before being rudely interrupted well the Government and army decided to kill or capture the Hulk and the man, called Bruce Banner, and is now on the run from them and others who want the power he is cursed with. Now on such an occasion he meets up with his cousin and she just so happens to be working on a case to put a mobster away, well he naturally sends hitmen and they do manage to shoot her but not kill her."

"Oh no!" Dawn lets out.

"Easy there Dawnie, here is where things get interesting, her cousin gives her his blood to keep her alive long enough to get her to a hospital, but since the cops are there and he is wanted he leaves her. What he doesn't know is that the hitmen came to finish the job and when they find her she gets angry and changes into a seven foot tall Amazon that can bench press a tank she is a bit uncontrollable at first but later on can control the change at will unlike her cousin, from them on she is like half Ally McBeal and half Wonder Woman."

"Ok, what's the catch?"

Cordelia asks even though she feels the character is interesting enough she still remembers the bet she made. Xander simply slides the box with the sheets face down with a mysterious smile. THIS he could not afford to miss!

She took the items and turned the pages over to get a look at her character…she promptly cursed losing the bet.

"Oh you son of a b…"

"Cordelia Chase! I would appreciate if you keep the foul language to a minimum in my house and with children present."

Joyce chided while Dawn pouted.

***I am not a child!*** obviously she was only emphasizing her mother's point.

Cordelia backed down slightly as she was in another person's home to act this way, though her anger surged once more.

"I am not wearing…!"

She denies as she shows the picture of an emerald haired and skinned woman wearing what is practically a purple and white one piece suit with track shoes and fingerless gloves. One could already see just where the half Wonder Woman part came from.

"Fine Cordy, don't honor the bet, but think about this for a moment…"

Xander spoke as he sat on the easy chair with rather serene look on him that made his friends question what he was up to.

"…could you really stand to have lost to me and not followed through? I like to think I know you well enough Cordelia to know that you have a lot of pride and despite everything you couldn't let it stand that I won fairly and you wuss out on your end knowing that you gave me the satisfaction of such a total victory over you."

Cordelia went over his words and much to her displeasure found him right, she wouldn't live it down.

***I'm a Chase damn it and we don't let anything keep us down!***

"Fine, you win this one Harris…"

She grumbles before seeing him relax back with his hands behind his head with a victorious look on his face "…yeah you enjoy this while it lasts because this is a onetime thing."

He only smiled a little wider.

"_Have to admit that was cool he got her bad._"

Buffy whispered to Willow who simply nodded.

"What about you Xander?" Joyce asks as they had yet to see his character.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Summers, I got something that just felt worked for me, I'll show you once were all changed. Which we should do now since Cordy needs to get mean and green fast."

"I will kill you for this Xander, I will do so slowly and painfully."

"I love you too sweetie."

_Later…_

Each of the members of the Scoobies and Summers family when to separate areas of the house to change. Willow, Buffy in Buffy's room, Dawn and Cordelia in Dawn's, Joyce and Jenny and Jenny in Joyce's while Giles took a spare bedroom and Xander the bathroom.

They all soon came out and had to admit they did look very good in the costumes…except Cordelia who was still muttering death threats due to having to be cover in green body make up from head to toe as well as dying her hair early on.

*SNAP!*

The sound of a camera going off soon caught her off guard as she spotted Buffy taking a Polaroid of her with a smirk.

"You simply look ravishing darling." She says with a salacious smile. That only served to anger Codry, making her more into the character than she liked.

"That better not see the light of day Summers."

"Oh lighten up Cordelia, besides it was part of the bet and I know that if Xander would have lost you would have humiliated him and done the same."

"Yeah, like you did?" was the quick come back she received.

"I apologized thank you very much AND willingly made a contribution to earn back said forgiveness. It's not my problem my costume is much cooler and more…decently covering than yours."

***Damn it! She has me there.***

"Girls, let keep things civil…" Buffy's mother spoke up as she came in from the kitchen in the form fitting uniform of the Invisible Woman and showing she still looked good for her age.

"You look very daring in that Joyce." Jenny complimented.

"Thank you, I can say the same, that hair dye really brings out you're the color in your "new" eyes Miss Calendar."

"Please, call me Jenny and you look very heroic Rupert." The teacher/slash Romany says to her possible paramour.

"O-oh, w-well thank you Jenny, I also think you look simply wonderful in that." Giles replies as he adjusts his cape and "Eye".

"Hey you think Xander is done yet?" Dawn asks from under the mask of her costume.

***This is a very comfy costume, I think I will use it next year if still fits, yep I will definitely be giving Xander another hug…and not just because this is very form fitting either.***

She thinks as she stretches and moves in it.

"Where is Xander anyway?" Willow now asks with her face plate up in her bright red and gold "armor".

"Right her Will's." they all hear from the entryway, as one the turn and are in silent awe of his costume.

There stood one Xander Harris, decked out in patriotic colors of the American flag hefting a large shield in his right arm with the same motif. The scaled shirt, pants and hood were a sky blue with a white star in the chest and shoulders, those encircled by red, the mask showed off his eyes, ears and mouth with a big white "A" on his forehead. The pants were held by a large belt with several pouches, there were also some on his bright red gloves and to complete the ensemble he wore a pair of heavy duty boots that reached half way up his shins and were laced up the middle.

Giles was gob smacked as he looked at the young man and admitted that he did cut an imposing figure in that costume and wonder, not for the first time, if maybe there was more to this young man who fought alongside his Slayer against the dark.

The women were of differing opinions, Joyce and Jenny found that he looked rather dashing in that costume and wondered how many girls would give the boy more than a passing glance now that he wore America's premier soldier uniform.

The girls themselves were silent as they drank in his form, though not very muscular, nights of patrolling were having an effect on his body as the suit was rather form fitting.

***Xander turned hot!*** Willow and Dawn think to themselves as they resist the urge to drool.

Buffy and Cordelia were calmer about it but even the Queen of Sunnydale had to admit he looked very good in that.

***Xander definitely fills that out well…no, no, no I am not drooling over Harris, it is not happening!***

"You look awesome Xander!" Buffy speaks out in all honesty.

Xander had to smile brightly at the compliment from his former crush.

"Honest? I mean I was worried it may seem to gaudy on me."

"You do look handsome in that Xander, I bet a lot of ladies will think the same." Jenny added.

"You must simply let me take a picture Xander." Joyce replies as she grabs the camera from Buffy's hands.

"Okay." He replies as he strikes a pose he saw on the cheat sheets.

"What's his story Xan?" Dawn is the one who voices the question on their mind once her mother is done.

"His name is Steve Rogers, during WWII he was a sickly guy who just wanted to do his part in the war, and he went to every single recruitment office until someone took notice of him and offered him a chance to be a part of America's attempt to create the first ever super soldier. He took it and was subjected to a series of experimental procedures that left him far above the average soldier, he was the only one since a Nazi spy found out about it and killed the scientist who knew how to create the formula that was used."

As he spoke he went over in his mind of what a character like him could have achieved and wonders what he could do in their world against the demons, vampires and villains that plagued it.

"This wasn't like our great war, his had Nazis, mad scientists and genocidal aliens who wanted to kill every human on the planet. Well during the last days the allies got wind of a plot to launch an experimental nuke at D.C and he led the charge to stop it, things went bad since they launched the missile but he grabbed on and messed the guidance system and landed in the Atlantic where he was frozen…years later he was found, thawed and he was still very much alive, he went on to lead a group of heroes against various threats."

"Wow, he sounds great Xander." Willow comments.

"You sure know how to pick'em." Buffy added.

"Well let's take some pictures before we head out kids." The Summers matriarch speaks with a smile at the fond filled memories they were making together.

They all agreed so, even Cordelia after much hassle, they even convinced Giles and Jenny to pose together like a married couple that had them red as tomatoes until they ended with a group photo.

"Well ladies, G-man, let's move out and entertain the troop for the night." Xander pseudo ordered in mock seriousness, earning some smiles and chuckles.

As they moved out with Xander at the rear, he was suddenly struck with the odd feeling that they were under watch.

***Huh? That's weird…must be my weirdar acting up.*** he thinks before leaving with the others.

"Oh its more than that, my good chum…I just hope you are ready for what is too come and you can forgive us for what we are about to do." A sad yet determined voice spoke from seemingly nowhere.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers Assemble!

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, Marvel or DC, simple as that.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effects*

_Chapter 3: No one hero…_

_Sunnydale High School…_

The group of teens and adult dubbed the Scoobies by their resident jokester had arrived at the High school with little difficulty with the Summers ladies in toe. Upon their arrival many eyes fell on them and most were very much surprise by the costumes they wore, though not recognizable they were quality work and gave them an air about them.

The children they were to escort all wanted to know who they were and where they could get a similar costume, Xander's was especially alluring to them and that helped get his point across on how to obtain better portions of candy.

Cordelia was glad her costume wasn't on the receiving end of several Star Trek jokes; though from the looks that Jonathan, Andrew and Warren were giving her they were very tempted to do so. Only reason they did not was that they were not in the mood to get the target sights of the irate cheerleader.

Buffy was actually enjoyed the spotlight they were getting from some of their fellow students as it reminded her of her pre Slayer days and Willow just tried to ignore the looks and gave thanks her face was covered.

One individual however was brave enough to approach her.

"Sweet costume."

She heard behind her and looked at a very odd sight.

It was obviously a young man; however what caught her eye was the fact that he was clad head to toe in a black suit with neon blue strips that formed a sort of spider design and red ovals for eyes.

"You got your at Ethan's too huh?" He asks her.

"Oh uh yeah, you must have been the one to buy of the nine."

"Yeah…" the teen then pulled up the mask to reveal a young man with cropped up reddish hair

"…name's Daniel Osborne but you can call me Oz."

"Oh I'm Willow Rosenberg, who is your character?"

"Uh well if I remember right his name is Peter Parker, and he got his powers as a teen when he gets bit by this weird spider during a science thing, he doesn't start out as a hero but uses his powers for cash…then it all goes wrong for him when he lets a robber go and that same guy kills his uncle who had raised him with his aunt."

"That's so sad."

Willow says in an honest tone as she felt bad for the character.

"It really is…" Oz replies as he too felt bad for the man

"…he found who did it after he caught the guy and it really made an impact on him, from there he decided to be a hero and live up to the words his uncle gave him _With great power, comes great responsibility_."

"Now that is deep, I wish my parents could be that way." She says as a part of her wished her parents could be more involved in her life than on their careers.

"I wish my uncle was like his but them's the breaks."

"So what is the deal with the suit?" she asks as she found it strangely easy to speak with the teen before her.

"Well from what I read it's a stealth suit he made for when he fought a specific enemy, it turns invisible when these stripes turn green and it makes no noise when red."

"Cool."

"I know right? Hey could I go with your group? Mine is kind of lame." he spoke as he pointed at a group of jokes dressed as pirates with Larry at the forefront.

"Uh sure, I guess my friends won't mind since their costumes are unique too."

"I know, I remember seeing them at that Ethan's guys shop, I was tempted to get the soldier but this one seem to call out to me."

"Yeah, Xander my best friend brought the rest over since no one seemed to want them; he went as the soldier whose name is Captain America."

"Hmm, very nice choice man." The young musician complimented as she and he moved towards the group. From there Snyder "kindly" ordered they move out.

_Ethan's…_

Once night had fallen the chaos mage known as Ethan decided it was time to act, he was garbed in a black robe in one of the backrooms, black candles around him, and the bust of Janus, one half a beautiful female and the other a hideous male, in front of him were he soon began the ritual that would the course of many lives.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. "

The bust glowing bright as it did, Ethan wondering if the energies of the Hellmouth were too much.

_In the higher realms…_

What Ethan did not know was that the spell had more to it as nine people dressed in very special costumes were being transformed into beings that existed beyond the realms the higher planes were accustomed to.

Janus was struggling not to collapse as the power that was originally intended for the mage's plan had grown out of the deity's control. It was as close to shock as a being of its power could feel as it fell to its knees and started heave.

"What...is...this?!" and odd voice made of both male and female rasps out of its two faces while trying to stand. The male aspect of the voice sounded like it had been kicked in the one place no one man should ever be kicked in. And the female aspect of the voice sounded like it had just given birth.

"Looks like you got yourself a bit of a problem there McGurk, and it looks like a big one at that too!"

Someone said behind the roman god, its tone suggested it was not too surprised by what was occurring, the female face spotted its impromptu guest and had to stifle a growl of annoyance.

"What...are...YOU...doing...here...Mxyzptlk?"

The now identified being known to many as Mr. Mxyzptlk, calmly strode up towards the laboring deity. He wore his typical purple suit and bowler hat with a green tie and polished shoes with an air of smugness and superiority.

"Well I and my friend here were calmly going about our business over at the fifth when he couldn't help but feel a shift in the dimensional walls..."

The small but powerful little "man" says in a casual way as a cane suddenly pops into existence where he proceeds to lean on it

"...and us being the curious beings we are can't help but mosey on over."

"Friend?"

"That would be me Mister Janus sir!" Another voice soon pops into existence before the male face.

***Oh by the will of the Almighty One! Not him as well!*** the deity of endings and beginnings mentally cries as he spots another small person wearing a very badly made Batman costume.

"Bat-mite."

The god speaks out in an exhausted voice that is one half from the spell draining him and the other half in exasperation in dealing with two of the most annoying beings to ever stand in the presence of the gods. Why did they ever be allowed to exist was beyond the Roman God's reasoning.

"Now, now, no need to get your panties in a wad."

Mr. Mxyzptlk chides though not really caring one way or another.

"We are here to help!"

His more kindly counterpart says.

"I…do…not…neARRGH!" Janus cannot even finish as more power is drained.

"Seems to me you do need a hand there Janus buddy ol' pal." The more mischievous imp replies with a dry tone.

"You really do Mr. Janus, and, well this needs to happen."

That statement served to direct Janus from the pain right now, but he KNEW in his immortal bones that it did not mean that it was anything good. Even more so if these to divine miscreants were involved in some fashion.

"What?"

"We may have, sort of, had a hand in this." Bat-Mite admitted as he looked down shyly.

Yep, Janus knew he was right…and his reaction to that?

"…you WHAT?!"

"Listen you two headed punk, I normally don't care much about the lower planes an all that bull, but this time I actually do...a little…like an inch so to speak" The purple clad imp replies gruffly.

"You must know what these so called Powers That Be have planned for them." Bat-Mite added.

"That is not my…Agh!" Janus once more cries out much to the mischievous foe of the man of steel.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, here! Let's this stops you from whining!"

And with a snap of the purple suited imp's fingers the pressure is relieved for the moment.

Janus was relieved the pressure was lightening for the moment even though he could still feel the connection.

"Okay, now that you can talk without looking like a woman in labor we can talk like the civilized beings of incredible and dangerous proportions we are." Mxyzptlk speaks as he conjures a cigar already lit.

"Hey I resent that." Bat-Mite mutters though it is ignored by both beings who looks intently at one another.

"What happens on the mortal plane is of little concern to me, I only get involved when my servants petition me and if I find it worth my time."

"Yeah and that's why you and the other big shot pantheon's are so diminished as you are, good thing I don't need that crap. But here's the thing, I know you can see what can happen in the future and I am sure you know what that little group those asses with a superiority complex has planned for them. "

Indeed Janus did know…

***Deaths, betrayals, pain, loss, sorrow…and what the Homo Magi, the Light and the world leaders will do to them after the source of magic is destroyed, oh yes they will suffer all right.***

"I see you get my drift, at least you ain't as daft as the rest of the bunch." The normally malicious Imp replies as he can see the recognition in the deity's eyes.

"Yes, but I fail to see why I should care or better yet, what is in it for you, your companion and myself?"

"I'll tell you what the big prize here is for us McGurk…"

Mxyzptlk replies as he takes a puff of his cigar before speaking.

"…the way I see it we are giving that bunch a better chance at living while still keeping them as champions but with some upgrades. You get the satisfaction over the other Pantheon's of pulling one over the PTB, Bat-Mite here gets the satisfaction of finally helping out without screwing up and I get the chance to have some fun and do a good deed…maybe even messing with the big blue Boy Scout."

"You speak of the man's soon to come relationship with his unnatural born progeny I gather?"

"Yeah, normally I get a kick at seeing the guy mess up there but can you imagine what these kids will do to him? Genius I tell you!"

The small being practically beams in what are thoughts of the guardians of the Hellmouth younger champion's reaction to Superman's future actions.

"Hmm…if I do accept this, I will have conditions."

Janus says as he does see the pros outweighing the cons, but first he had his own stipulations to add.

"Name'em."

"I assume these changes they will undergo will alter them on several levels, they will need training."

"We have that covered Mr. Janus; we will leave the memories of their characters." Bat-Mite replies.

"Not good enough, I shall leave an echo of the personality to merge with theirs to ensure they are not driven mad and give them some semblance of choice. They did not ask for this so they might as well be given the chance to say no or not."

"Deal." Both imps answer as it is only fair.

"Are there any artifacts of mystical nature we should worry about?"

"Yeah, but I had a talk with the backers and creators of them, they accepted my little deal and just ask that the guy using them knows what he is getting into and what happens if he screws up."

"Make sure that he does and that these entities, if they are who I think they are, realize that any unwanted incursions shall not be tolerated regardless of their intent."

"Gotcha, what else you got?" Mxyzptlk asks the deity; glad they are making some progress.

"They will become my unofficial champions if I do this, non-negotiable."

"Uh…they aren't going to be doing anything bad if they do right?"

"Change can be for good or I'll Bat-Mite, it may have been lost in the passage of time but I am first and foremost the god of change not chaos, no matter how close those two happen to coincide from time to time and I have never allowed any fatalities of innocent mortals to occur when I lend my power."

"Oh, well that's good then."

The bat themed imp replies with relief for their unknowing beneficiaries.

"If these personalities are as good as you say they are they deserve to know what you have planned for them so you two shall speak with them before the spell ends but also after they do what needs to be done to secure the town, agreed?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Both beings replied to the god's request.

"And finally once all is said and done this night and the spell is ended we three shall reveal ourselves to them at a time of my choosing to tell them what has transpired to them…"

Janus two faces sneered at its next words

"…I refuse to be some nameless shadow like these Powers That Be and leave them in the dark of my presence while they reap the rewards of their pain and sacrifice of this group."

"Deal Janus, now then shall we get started?"

Mxyzptlk says with smirk, Janus nods and both he and Bat-Mite combine their power with his to boost the power of the spell and with it alter the course of history.

_Back with Ethan…_

Ethan of course did not know this so he continued with his plan and continued.

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

And with that the magic was released from its confines and move through the town and affected those who bought their costumes at the shop.

"Showtime!"

***I can't wait to see Ripper's face when he sees this!** * The chaos mage thought in glee, not knowing what had transpired between his patron god and two fifth dimensional beings.

_Out in the streets…_

A strange wind blew as children and adults were out enjoying the night, as a power like no other surged through the streets, those chosen by spell fell to the ground as a change took place, but for nine people their lives would never be the same again.

The group dressed in their unique costumes soon fell in pain as their minds and bodies were altered in a profound level.

"Gah! W-what's happening?!" Xander cried out as his body felt like it was on fire.

"Mom! Ugh! Dawn!" Buffy cries out as she spots her mother and sister on the pavement also in pain.

"Buffy! Argh! Dawn! What's going on?!" Her mother shouts as she holds onto her youngest.

"Mom I'm scared!" Dawn's frightened voice is heard.

"Oh God! It feels like I'm being torn apart!" Cordelia practically screams in pain and fright.

"It hurts!" Willow let's out while her companion Oz is clutching his chest.

"Rupert! Are we being attacked?!" Jenny asks as she tries to move past the pain and use her magic in some effort to protect the children, sadly she could not concentrate enough to do so.

Giles was in a worse position as he is somewhat lax in his practice and could not conjure anything strong enough to help.

Finally the power reached its crescendo and the nine sank into darkness.

_Minutes later…_

"Ugh…what hit me?" One much disoriented wall crawler said as he tried to get his bearings.

***Last I remember was trying again to reclaim my body from Octavious after he was wailing on another petty thug like no one's business.***

He thinks to himself as once more anger rises at the injustice done to him by having one of his greatest enemies usurp his life.

Getting up he suddenly came to a shocking realization as he lifted a flesh and blood hand covered in black material to his eyes.

"_Am I…Am I in control of my body again?_" He whispers with a rising hope until he looks past his hand and spots a familiar yet different sight.

"Tony?" He asks as he spots what he assumes is his fellow Avenger…except he was looking very female right now.

"Oh man…did I get hammered or something?" Peter heard behind him and spotted an emerald skinned woman he knew well, though she too was looking quite different, more youthful and less tall than usual.

***Crap, we are either all having a really bad dream or we just got sucked into something quite big and dangerous.*** He thinks as he gets up to get a better idea of where they are and who else is with him.

The next to wake up was the Sorcerer Supreme.

"By the Vishanti, what hit me?"

He asks out loud as he holds his head in his hand to ward of the disorientation.

"Stephen?" He hears a woman voice and looks in that direction making out a blur with white hair.

"Clea? Is that you?"

He asks at what appears to be his former spouse, a part of him glad that there is a familiar face near him.

"In a manner of speaking yes if what I am seeing is true."

***What did she mean by that?*** He asks himself as his sight clears enough to finally get a clear look at the woman who was his first love and spouse.

*GASP!*

"By the Hosts of Hoggoth!"

The woman before him was not Clea Strange; she had her choice in clothing, her hair even her magical aura if his senses were right but her face was most definitely not hers.

"I know, and what's more I am not the only one." She spoke as she caressed his face, and though a part of him missed that feeling another soon took its place as instead of feeling her hand on his beard and mustache she felt it on his skin instead.

"What?! What is the meaning of this?!" He cries out as he stands before helping her up.

"I hate to break it to you Doc, but we ain't in Kansas no more." Another, distinctly male voice quipped. Turning towards the source he spots Spider-man in a very odd suit along with other familiar faces.

"Peter?" He asks his once fellow Avenger.

"Sort of, if what happened to you happened to me." The young man replies as he pulls up his mask to reveal a youthful face with auburn hair.

"You are not the only one Spidey." A teenager like She-Hulk adds.

The Sorcerer Supreme looks at the others present, a young girl in a black and white costume with a mask with a very Cat like motif. A young yet still muscular and tall Captain America who was looking at everyone in a critical way that was not normally seen on the WWII hero. A woman wearing a Future Foundation uniform who was looking very concerned and for some reason her eyes often strayed towards the youngest. A very FEMALE looking Iron Man who was staring intently at the Captain, and finally a tall young woman with a sword and Viking armor that, if his mystical senses were not mistaken, felt like an Aesir and also similar to Thor.

"I sense a great and foul demonic presence as well as much wild and uncontrolled magic in the air." He says out loud as his mystical senses are screaming at him at the utter wrongness of their situation.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie buddy." A loud voice suddenly drew their attention as they all looked for the source.

"Okay I know I am not crazy because I know we all heard that." Spider-man said as he puts his mask back in place.

"What the…?!" Jennifer's cry draws in everyone to look at her as two small being move between her legs, one in a poorly made bat themed suit gives her an apologetic smile.

"Move it or lose it toots." The purple suited one barks out as he makes his way towards the center of the group.

"Who the heck are you?" Kitty asks in a fearful tone as she does not like what is going on.

"The names Mr. Mxyzptlk, resident mischief maker for a certain cape wearing Boy Scout and also resident of the fifth dimension with great and powerful magic powers and whatever have you." He explained before turning to his colleague.

"I'm Bat-Mite, also from the fifth dimension."

"We're the guys who are the basis for imps and genies in this dimension." The other replied, setting both Clea and Stephen on alert as they knew how tricky those beings were if left unchecked.

The two notice this and the more benign of the two tries to appease them before any misunderstandings occur.

"We aren't going to hurt! Honest!"

"What he said, we need you people to give us some minutes of your time to explain why you are here and not in your bodies." Mxyzptlk adds.

"You brought us here…like this?" Steve asks, though there is an undertone of menace in his voice as he was not amused by this.

"Yeah, but we have a good reason to flag boy." The hat wearing Imp replies with no worries.

"Start talking." He says to the two while looking at them sternly.

"Well it's like this, you are currently in a little town called Sunnydale that is located west of L.A. and on top of a dimensional nexus called the Hellmouth that indeed does lead to Hell or a close cousin if you will."

"Well that's just great." Natasha Stark mutters as that explains why her armor's sensors were going all over the place.

"And the wild magic we are feeling?" Clea asks for both herself and the former surgeon.

"That would be a spell channeling the power of Janus, the roman god of change, by one of his followers to turn the people who bought some costumes at his place to become them." Bat-Mite supplies for the group.

"So we aren't really here right now?" Susan asks with a very confused look on her face.

"Yes and no, your spirits if you will are here while your bodies are in your respective worlds." Mxyzptlk explains.

"You said worlds which mean that some of us are not from the same ones?" Steve concludes as it did explain some things.

"Got it in one Uncle Sam."

"5 of you come from the same reality, 2 from another and the remaining ones from two distinct worlds." The bat themed imp replies.

"The five would be myself, mean green over there, the doc and his lady friend and Sue?" Peter asks the two and gets a nod from them.

"Then Miss Pryde and I are the two from the same dimension." Steve says and gets another nod.

"So that just leaves me and the Thor groupie as the odd women out I guess."

"Do not speak of my father that way." The blonde swordswoman rebukes.

"Wait, your Thor's daughter?" Iron Woman asks in genuine surprise.

"Yes, Lord Thor and Lady Sif are my parents." Toruun replies with some pride in her voice.

***Huh? Well Sif did catch the bouquet at my wedding so it's good to know what her kids would look like. I can also see she gets her spunk from her mother's side of the family.***

The armored Avenger thought humorlessly though she was going to enjoy needling the two when she got back.

"We are straying away from the topic at hand…" Clea comments as she looks at the two magical beings before them "…why have you brought us here?"

"To save the people you are currently possessing." Bat-Mite replies with a very honest and hopeful look in his eyes.

"Save them? From what?" Susan asks with some worry now in her voice as she did not like what she was hearing one bit.

"We'll explain more later on…" The tuxedo clad Imp says as he spots some fake demons approach "…right now you have people to save and junk, and remember not every demon is real if you catch my drift." And with that both fifth dimensional beings popped out of existence as the heroes turned towards the incoming enemies.

"It's just one of those days." Spider-man says out loud while the others silently agree.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers Assemble!

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, Marvel or DC, simple as that.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effects*

_Chapter 4: Clash part 1_

Dr Strange recalls the Imp's words regarding the spell that is in effect over the town and quickly alongside Clea casts a binding spell over the demons that freezes them in place before casting a sleep spell to knock them out.

"Good thing you still got the magic touch Doc." Spider-man quips, Susan softly chuckles while She-Hulk smirks in equal parts exasperation and humor. Steve and Kitty however feel a wave of sadness.

***I wonder if this is what Peter would have been like if he had lived?*** they both think in sadness and in the Captain's case shame for the young man who took a bullet for him and died defending his family.

"What's wrong Steve?" Natasha asks, the man may not have been her husband but she still knew him well enough to tell his mood.

"Nothing, we should focus on how to ends this problem and then determine the nature of the two who brought us here," He says with a voice that speaks of experience and leadership.

Natasha eye's narrow at this but does not voice any objections, this man while not her husband carried many of his mannerism and she knew he was holding back.

"Agreed, i can sense much magic in the air as well as a foul demonic presence that seems to encompass the whole town." Stephen lets the others know while Clea voices her own opinion.

"Though not the kind of signature as the Dark Dimension has it is still fairly potent, perhaps that is the threat we must face?"

"You two are our leading experts in the occult at the moment Clea so your theory holds more weight than anything we can come up with, question now is how do we deal with it?" Susan openly asks.

"I say we split up in smaller teams, we could cover more ground that way." Toruun suggests to the group.

"…yes, that idea is a sound one, all right we will divide into teams of three. I, Iron woman I take it?" He asks the female version of his teammate which she nods "…Iron woman and Thor's daughter..." he pauses so she can reply.

"Toruun."

"…and Toruun will partner up."

"Very well, I, She-Hulk and Spider-man will form the other team." Stephen says as he looks at the two nodding in agreement as they have both experience working with the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Very well, that just leaves Susan, I and you young lady." His estranged wife calls out as she looks at the youngest of their group.

"I'm Shadowcat, or you can call me Kitty." Katherine replies calmly despite their situation.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I have worked with our version of Miss Pryde and I can tell you share much in common with her." Susan speaks to her with a warm smile that someone soothes the young woman.

***I wonder if that's me or the person I am possessing?*** young Katherine asks herself as she notices a look she receives from the woman not as a friends but a more familiar one, before shaking it off and letting things go at their pace.

"Well now that we have that settled we should get to work, before that…" Dr. Strange channels his magic through the Eye of Agamotto to surround the group "…with this spell we will be able to determine more easily who is possessed and who is truly demonic."

"Good thinking doctor, we can avoid any collateral damage that way." Steve says with relief as that was the last thing wanted on his conscious after the fiasco with unifying the country once more.

"Time to be heroes then guys." She-Hulk says to herself and the others who nod move out with their respected groups.

_Meanwhile…_

"They seem to be operating rather effectively. Good to know even if they happen to be different from one another."

Janus comments as he and the Imps watch the group.

"Yeah, well wait until things get kicked up a notch, what with that Billy Idol reject and Mayor 'I want to be a giant snake for a day' then we can say how effective they are."

Mr. Mxyzptlk comments as he smokes a cigar uncaring for the fact that the others were not too keen on it, evidenced by Janus glaring at him.

"I believe they can pull this off. They've gone and done far more than most after all." Bat-Mite adds confidently as he truly believes these men and women can achieve their goals.

"We shall see Imp, we shall see." Janus replies as the deity looks intently at the changes taking place.

_In an "abandoned" warehouse…_

Spike was in a state of mild panic, there was no other way to describe his mood, he paced around his hideout while trying to blot out the memory of his sire and love in the grips of terror.

Earlier that day as he was researching over ways to cure his beloved while planning the downfall of his hated foe the Slayer, it was during this time that Drusilla began to scream bloody murder.

_Flashback…_

Spike was finishing explaining his break down of the Slayer's fighting method to one of the minions when Drusilla's screams broke him out of his talks.

He rushes to her side to find her thrashing about and yelling…

"They come! The Avenging light comes!" The mad vampire seer cries out in terror.

"What the bloody hell?! Dru calm down luv!" Spike practically yells as he holds her down, Drusilla for her part grabs hold of him and clutches him tightly.

"We must flee my Spike! Away, away from the nasty light they spread!" She beseechs him as she holds onto him for her dear unloving life.

"The what? Dru darling you are making less sense than usual, who is coming?"

"Nine come to change the fate of the Slayer's ilk, a guardian of a nation's life and freedom, a lady quick of mind clad in ruby and gold, a living ghost who moves like a shadow, mages born from light and shadow who reign supreme, she who fights with the raging blood flowing in her heart, the bearer of life's web and the mark of the trickster, the unseen mother whose strength is hidden from all and the daughter of thunder and lightning."

***Bloody hell?! What new madness is this?!***

"Listen luv, let me get you something to eat to calm you down and then you can expl…" before he could finish she was already cutting him off with her next words laced in terror.

"No! No my Spike! You must not leave this night! To leave is to die at the hands of one of the nine!"

"Dru, luv you must calm yourself; nothing is going to happen to me. Now stay here and I will fetch you something to calm you down." He says to placate her, though it doesn't seem to work as she still breaks down into a whimpering mess.

_End flashback…_

Spike had sent some of his "men" out to survey the area, whatever was happening it was affecting his sire and love terribly.

***It's bloody Halloween! Nothing happens on Halloween, unless some damn git decide to fuck things up.*** He thinks with clear anger marring his features, he turns when he sees one of his men arrive.

"It is chaos out there boss! Demons are running amok and everything!" One of the minions says a bit fearful of reproach.

"What? It's fucking Halloween, nothing happens on Hallo-fucking-ween."

Spike may have been a Vampire for who knew how long, but even he knew that Halloween was technically the peaceful time for humans. And even demons knew better than to cause trouble in a night like this simply because it would be both pointless and potentially revealing themselves to the public.

"W-well looks like someone decided to change that." Another minion added.

"Fine! We are going out there, we are going to find out who is causing this bloody damn mess and make damn sure they fix it before I rip them apart."

***Or better yet, I can give them to Dru to play with as comeuppance for causing her so much trouble.*** He thinks darkly to himself before one of his guys speaks up.

"What about the Slayer boss?"

"Well maybe fortune will smile on us and she will be too busy taking care of the trouble out there to pay any mind to us. And maybe someone will get REAL lucky and get rid of her for us but right now that is just wishful thinking on my part so let's get out there and see what's what." A very thoroughly stressed Spike barked as he shoved his way through his minions before they followed him out.

***Whoever these nine are can sod off, I got two Slayer kills under my belt and no damn fairy tale boogey men are going to stop me from healing my Dru.***

He thinks without an inkling of what was in store for him.

_With Captain America's team…_

Steve was not happy with what he was seeing around this place as he delivered a left hook to some kind of reptilian creature's jaw, the strength behind the blow was enough to stagger it back but not enough to send it to wherever it was that it came from.

Behind him was an elderly couple trying to get away as several creatures of different varieties tried to get in to feast on them.

Natasha was blasting away those who got to close while Toruun hacked at the creatures that got past the armored Avenger; normally they would have to hold back but thanks to the spell they got from the Sorcerer Supreme they knew went to go all out on the right foes.

***Where the hell are the police?! This town must have some form of police force to defend it.***

Steve snarls mentally to himself as he hurled his shield at furred demon that was about to strike the daughter of Thor. Though he kept in mind that perhaps the Police here were not as seasoned with dealing with things like this. After all dealing with demons was not usually part of the manual in the Police Academy.

*SPANG!*

"Thank you Captain!" She says as she behaves a vampire.

"No problem! Keep the pressure going, they are starting to thin out." He replied as he swept his opponent of his feet as he shield returned to him just in time for him to grasp it and bring down hard over its neck at full force.

*SPLURT!*

Leaving behind a now headless corpse in a growing puddle of green oozing blood

"I really hate when that happens, monster goo is such a hassle to get out." Iron Woman comments as she blows the head off the last pair of demons.

Steve ignores the quip and approaches the civilians, normally he wouldn't have done this in the past but after so much has happened after Peter's death and the new civil war he fought in and Richards attack, he needed to change his ways if he was going to be an effective leader for the United States Fury's machination's be dammed!

"Are you all right?"

"Y-yes s-sir, thanks to you three." The elderly man spoke as his wife nodded as well as the adrenaline left her body.

"Good to hear, best return to the safety of your home, is it close by? If not we can escort you there if you need us to." He asks as the two remind him of Bucky and Gale.

"Thank you for the offer young man, but I can tell that you three will be needed more out here then looking after us." The elderly woman replies kindly at the request.

"It would be no problem sir." Toruun adds as she did not want anyone hurt.

"Right, tell you what Cap…" Iron Woman says as she finishes scanning the area for hostile "…why not have Thor's kid escort them to safety before hooking up with us to continue our damage control?"

"Good idea, Toruun can you handle that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, will wait for your return." He said to the young woman currently possessing the Slayer before turning to the couple "…she'll make sure you get home safely."

"All right sir, but just watch yourselves young man, I may not understand what is going on but it is obvious that it is very dangerous." The man says with some concern for their saviors who nodded in agreement.

Soon the two drove off with Toruun following from the skies.

"So Steve…" Natasha asked casually as her face pate was opened to allow him to see her face "…is there a Mrs. Rogers in your life."

***This will not end well.*** He thought as he prepared himself to once more deal with the wit that is Stark.

_With Clea and her team…_

"Shadowcat! Phase through the floor now!" Clea shouted as she sent mystical lightning bolts at a pair of demons about to harass the young woman. Said young woman did as instructed and phased through the floor as the attack hit the targets and incinerated them painfully.

"Thanks Clea!" Kitty yells back as she rises quickly through the floor behind her and increases her density to smash her foot into the jaw of an approaching vampire that twists its head a full 180, this does not dust it but an invisible force field does as it decapitates him and turns the body to dust.

"I am so glad these vampires are already dead or I would be feeling very uncomfortable about what I just did." Susan comments grimy as she captures a human guard in her force fields and slams him to a wall hard enough to knock him out.

Right the three super heroines were fighting for their lives inside the town's City Hall with a rather worried Mayor looking on. Why would they be here?

_Flashback…_

"I sense a great deal of dark magic in this place." Clea says to her companions who are perplexed at the woman's comments.

They had spent the night performing rescues for the untransformed masses while knocking out or destroying the demonic inhabitants, both real and fake, who had come out this night by will or by the spell.

They just returned from the cliffs where Clea had sensed a dark aura in the area and where she sealed a demonic church hidden from those in the know of the supernatural, making sure to use the most powerful seals taught to her by Stephen as well as some of her own make should the Mindless Ones ever break free.

With that done they resumed their heroics only to pause now as the white haired mage spoke up, the other two taking defensive positions. In front of them stood city hall where the town's Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third oversaw the day to day necessities of the town and its citizens.

Clearly something was not right for the denizen of the Dark Dimension to sense something amiss. With that thought in mind she confidently strode into the building with her two allies watching her back.

"Be careful Kitty, whatever it is we find in there could be more dangerous than what we have faced so far." Susan warned the younger girl.

"I know, though it can't be as bad as Sentinels, the Brotherhood or even that psycho version of your husband." She replied.

Susan winced at that, during their struggles Kitty explained a bit about the world where she and the Captain came from…and she did not like it one bit. Mutants the result of a government experiment now under even worse conditions than her own world, Peter dead because of the Punisher trying to kill Steve, and worse yet her husband's counterpart went mad and murdered his own family and tried to take over the world.

Kitty had been in the same, though the mutants of Susan's world seemed to have bounced back from a cataclysmic event the costs seem too steep. Xavier murdered by Scott after being possessed by some cosmic entity, Logan and Scott now bitter enemies on opposite sides in a world that feared them more than ever, at least Peter was alive though making her wish they had more time to talk about him, perhaps ask if she and him…

"We are being watched." Clea's grim voice broke the young woman out of her musings.

"Oh darn, I was hoping to make a dramatic entrance like in the movies." The unmistakable voice of the Mayor rang as he appeared above them on the third floor where his office was located.

"Now what can I do for you lovely ladies this evening." He says as if nothing was amiss.

"Spare us your act warlock; I sense the dark magic's flowing through you and the darkness that permeates this building. I demand you reveal yourself to us foul creature!" The Sorceress Supreme of the Dark Dimension commanded the immortal mage.

"You know there is no need for potty mouth miss, and a please wouldn't hurt. In any case, my name is Richard Wilkins the Third, or at least that's what it is currently you see I sold my soul about a hundred years give or take for power and as soon as I deal with you I can keep to my schedule." The "man" replies to her jovially as if speaking about the weather.

"Schedule? What are you planning Wilkins?" Susan now takes a turn to ask, she did not like the feelings this man brought up.

***This man reminds me of a more psychotic version of Doom.***

"To ascend into an Old One my dear, to reach another level of existence and power by shedding off this weak and pathetic form while taking on a more powerful one, one that I will use to utmost potential."

"At the cost of hundreds if not thousands of innocent souls no doubt!" Clea rebukes with scorn and outrage lacing her voice.

"Hey, sometimes you have to break a few eggs to make an omelet." Wilkins replies with no concern for the consequences of his actions. That naturally did not sit well with the transformed heroes and their reactions made that very obvious.

"You sick twisted bastard! You are nothing more than a murdering psycho!" Kitty added as her mind flashed at all the times she saw innocent humans and mutants get slaughtered by people like Wilkins.

"Now, now young lady I resent that remark, besides it's not like anyone will miss them…or you for that matter, please let my security see to you." He ended with a sinister smirk as vampires and demons came out of the offices to face the trio.

"Typical, hiding behind mindless minions instead of facing us yourself…very well mage I Clea Strange accept your pitiful little challenge!"

_End flashback…_

And with those words the brawl started up with the three women taking the fight to the demons while the Mayor retreated to his office expecting a victory in moments, sadly the three proved more powerful than the creatures anticipated.

Kitty's mutation made hard to damage her and gave her lot of mobility as well a strong offense that caught the stronger creatures of guard.

Susan had mastered her powers to work as both offense and defense making it virtually impossible to get near her without paying the price.

And Clea was a veritable magical powerhouse, having studied under the current Sorcerer Supreme and surviving the dangers of the Dark Dimension; these elements made her a foe to be reckoned with.

"Can you hold them off here Susan?" Clea spoke calmly as she struck another demon with a fireball.

"I believe so, there aren't that many anymore and they are starting to understand that they are out of their depth here."

"Good, I am going after the warlock and end this."

"Good luck and be careful, I hate to see what Stephen would do should something happen to you."

Clea simply nodded to the other woman, though deep down…

***I fear it too…*** She thinks with some apprehension for her former lover and what he would do in those circumstances, she also worried if he too was facing a great challenge like the one she was about to face ***...please be careful my love and lendme strength to do what must be done for the innocent.***

With that last thought in mind she flew towards the office of the Mayor with every intention to stop him before he could unleash his horrors on the world.

_With Stephen and the others…_

The aforementioned Doctor and his group did indeed seem to be heading for trouble as they neared the High school.

"Uh Doc?" Jennifer speaks up with clear confusion lacing her tone.

"Yes Ms. Walters?" He asks as he scans the area for dangers as well hoping to pinpoint the dark energies he had felt around this area.

"You sure this is the place where you felt something off? I mean it's a High school." She says as she found it difficult to believe that whatever evil power her colleague felt would come from such a place.

"Well the do say high school is Hell, and after everything we've been fighting I think that may be true here." Peter added as he reloaded his web shooters, he may not have been able to travel through his usual methods but a lot of the demons they faced needed to be subdued or tripped up so that the Doctor or the gamma empowered woman could deal with them more easily.

"That may not be far from the truth Spider-man." Strange comments as he uses the Eye of Agamotto to peel away the layers of magic in the air to see what is truly happening.

"_By the Vishanti!_" He whispers harshly at the discovery he had just made.

"I don't like it when he says that, bad things happen when he says that." Peter told his green skinned friend who nodded as they prepared themselves for whatever news they were about to receive.

"It seems that your assessment of the situation was not far off Spider-man, Hell seems appropriate a description as any for what lies beneath this very school."

"What do you mean Doc?" The wall crawler asks with growing dread.

"There is a tear in the fabric of reality of this world, and from what I can tell it leads to a Hellish realm, it could possibly explained the large surge of demonic entities I sense in the area that are not part of this spell the Imps spoke of." The Sorcerer Supreme replies gravelly as his mind goes over every spell and seal he knew of that could seal the breach.

***How could it be simply left unchecked? By the feeling of these emanations this tear has been opened for decades almost a century by my estimates, it may have started out small but clearly it has grown. And the death toll in this place must be above the norm and yet populace still remain here despite the danger?*** were many of his thoughts as he pondered the situation.

Clearly something was wrong here and he and his companions would get to the bottom of it and put an end to whatever plot was being conceived here.

"Where to now Doc?" Jennifer asks the man inhabiting the Watcher's body.

"We shall go to the place where the emanations are strongest and then we will hope that I can seal this foul darkness without unleashing something terrible upon this world."

"So it's just another day in the office for us then right? Ok I can roll with that." Spidey replies as this was just another everyday occurrence to him.

The trio went inside calmly, thankfully not many turn to look at them except for one troll like man who started yelling at them until Stephen knocked him out with a sleeping spell and moved towards the library.

"I am so glad you knocked that guy out Doc, he was really setting me off and not in a good way." Jennifer comments openly as she really had to reign in her Hulk-like tendencies around the melodious principal.

"Yeah, I would have rather gone twelve rounds with Osborn than deal with that ass." Their web slinging companion added.

"Though I will refrain from adding anything more colorful about the man I must say I have never found myself more annoyed by another person in my life, save for that Deadpool fellow I once had the displeasure of meeting."

"Doc, ANYONE who meets him leaves wishing they hadn't." She-Hulk replies with a very honest tone as she had regretted meeting the man.

"That is so true, can you believe I had to get into a "yo mama" fight with him? What is up with that?" Spider-man asks in a very truthful tone.

The trio chose to move away from that subject and press onwards as they reached the library. There the Sorcerer among them was struck with a sense of familiarity.

***Is this where the man I am inhabiting works?*** He thinks as he approaches several books that seem to draw him in, taking a look at the contents he can tell this are not the sort of books you find in a High school library.

"I believe… the person whom I am currently possessing works here." He says to his two companions, with Spider-man approaching and taking a look at the books.

"Huh, so the people we are borrowing for the night fight to save the world from a library?" Peter feels the need to ask as there is something wrong about that picture.

"That's what bothers me, after all we've seen and what little we've heard how is it possible that no one besides these people we are…looking after, are aware of the danger? Aren't there any heroes in this reality? Or the government for that matter?" Jennifer points out to the other as she is seriously worried about this.

"Hmm, it could be there aren't any heroes in this reality or if there are they may not be aware like the people of this town." Stephen replies as he goes over the jade skinned woman's words.

"And as for the government, they could probably know and decide to study these things or worse experiment on them, you know how they like to play with fire mean green." Peter adds grimly as his time with as a hero has shown him things he would have gladly forgotten.

***Yeah, yeah they do don't they Bruce?*** She thinks to herself sadly as she recalls all that happened to her cousin because he was the Hulk and how many wanted that power contained or controlled.

"Come along I sense the emanations below this building." Stephen speaks up to both get their attention and move away from the topic, there would be plenty of time for that later. He spoke some incantations and in a flash of light they three disappeared from the library only to reappear in the basement.

"Okay…" Spider-man says as he got his bearings and was so far unimpressed "…this doesn't look horrifying at all now does it?"

"Got go with the web head on this one, as far evil scenery goes this is pretty tame to some of the stuff we've seen." Jennifer adds.

"I fear that looks can be deceiving." The former surgeon said as he felt a powerful force near them as well as other presences with dark intentions in their auras.

"You should not be here." A voice spoke from the shadows.

All three heroes tensed as several figures came from the shadows, they were all wearing robes with their hoods down…something they wished they hadn't done because they could see that their eyes seemed to be sowed shut in odd patterns.

"Yep…" Spider-man began to speak as he prepared to engage his suits stealth functions "…now we're getting somewhere."

With that said the figures charged at them.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Avengers Assemble!

Disclaimer: Don't own BTVS, Marvel or DC, simple as that.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effects*

_Chapter 5: Clash part 2_

_With Steve and Natasha…_

Natasha and Steve were still waiting for Toruun's return, during that time the female counterpart of his friend Tony had somehow convinced him to explain what was going on with him and what his world was like.

Needless to say she was speechless as his story was winding down.

"…and now I am currently the President of the United States and have just made sure the country is whole again despite the attempts from HYDRA to destabilize the union." Steve ends as he finishes explaining what he has done in his world and the events that took place before his unofficial rise to office.

"Holy shit! Steve that is some seriously messed up crap you got going for you…" Natasha replies as she shakes her head at some of the things she hear "…I can't believe it, Spidey is dead, mutants are practically being killed or enslaved…and I am a man in your world with a talking brain tumor?!"

"I can see that you are taking this well Ms. Stark." The Captain replies with a hint of a smirk.

"Actually…there's something I need to tell you about my version of you and me in my world Steve." She says albeit reluctantly as she doesn't know how he might take the news she is about to give him, of course he beats her to it.

"We are either dating or married I assume."

Natasha Stark could honestly say to herself that it didn't matter what dimension she was in or what version of the man she had married looked like, Steve Rogers always found someway or form to catch her off guard. Then again, that was the reason she fell in love with the guy in the first place.

***Reminds me of that time he proposed to me right in the middle of Avengers mansion with everyone watching in shock…good times.*** she thinks fondly.

"Married, how did you…?"

"You look and talk to me in the same way Gale use to when she was worried about me." He replies quietly as he finds himself lost in his memories of better times with the woman he once thought of spending the rest of his life with before he was frozen in ice for who knew how long.

"Oh, were you and her married before…you know?"

"Frozen? No, no we were not but we planned to. No need to guess the outcome when I was thawed and we met again."

"I'm sorry Steve, I really am." Natasha replied with some shame lacing her voice as she knew she brought up something painful. They remained quiet after a while before the super soldier decided to ask something of his teammate for the evening.

"If you don't mind my asking, did you and your version of me have kids?" He asks her with some reluctance, a part of him wondering why he is even bothering yet another part of him desired to know if at least someone like him did manage to get one of the things he was denied ever since becoming a living ice sculpture..

Natasha for her part smiles warmly as she has her armor bring up an image of her husband and her holding their children.

The image is one they took after she had given birth to their second child. There she was in a hospital gown with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket while Steve was holding a two year old boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"The boy we named James after your partner Bucky who looks much like you and the girl we named Maria after my mother, she has your hair and eyes and my nose and mouth."

She spoke lovingly as she gazed at her family and hope they were all right while she dealt with this odd situation that she got herself roped into.

Steve was quiet though as he let the sight before him set in, his past experience with the Red Skull came to the forefront of his mind and made him wonder what could have been once more as he thought about all the things that could have changed had he done this or that. Most guys would have lost it, but he wasn't like most guys anyways.

"He is a lucky man." He replied calmly trying hard not to give anything away to the woman. Natasha looked like she caught on to the inner meaning to the statement but thankfully the arrival of Toruun came before could delve further.

"I have made sure the elders are safe Captain, what shall be our next move?" The young Goddess asks.

"We need to find the source of this chaos and shut it down now; the longer it goes on the more casualties will pile up." He said to the two with scowl at the thought of more innocent citizens getting caught in this madness. He had more than ENOUGH of innocents being the casualties of war in his reality, he'd be damned if it happened here on his watch, brief as it may be.

***Not to mention we still need to find out why WE were picked by the two… beings.***

"Can you do something with your armor Miss Stark?" Toruun asks the armored woman figuring she was just as smart as Tony she could come up with something.

"Well I might if I knew what to look for, my armor reads several strong signals but which is the cause is something that requires more time and we don't have that in abundance."

"That is very true, since we got company coming and from the looks of things it isn't of the good variety." The Captain replies as he prepares for combat.

Approaching them was none other than Spike with a large group of demons, both real and possessed, and from the looks of things they had bad intentions in mind for the heroes.

***So these must be the bloody wankers who are causing my Dru so much problems and lo and behold it's that damn Slayer and her lackeys! Oh I am so going to enjoy bleeding them dry before her eyes.***

He maliciously thought as he kept getting closer.

"Well looks like we have ourselves a treat here tonight, I get to kill the Slayer and her pair of lap dogs." The master vampire sneers as his face takes on a more "natural" appearance worthy of his kind.

"Great we got a Billy Idol reject with an axe to grind, and I thought I've seen it all in my life time." Natasha quips as she seals her helmet and powers up her repulsors.

"It doesn't matter none as you and Toruun will knock out the possessed and kill the rest…he's mine though, can't say why I want this guy badly, but considering what we're looking at I don't care at the moment."

Steve said to the two as he locks eyes with the vampire, for some reason he feels a surge of hatred for the creature.

"You got it Cap; make sure to give him one for me." The armored Avenger replies as she also feels a measure of anger and slight fear from seeing the vampire.

"Understood Captain." The Asgardian adds hoping the Captain will kill the foul beast as she readied her sword.

As if choreographed both groups charged at one another it what many would see as an epic clash or a bloody brawl.

Steve was focused on reaching his foe first as he ducked under a claw swipe from a hairy demon with 6 small horns on its head, he retaliated with kick to the knee that dropped it in pain before he bashed its face in at full force, the demon may have withstood blows a Slayer could deliver but four tons directed at its head was another matter as its face caved in and black blood exploded from the wound.

His shield blocked a punch from one of the minions who howled as its hand broke, its pain didn't last long as the Captain slammed the edge of his weapon into its throat followed by an uppercut. He then hurled it at blue skinned demon which then bounces of it to strike a vampire's arm hard enough to break it and then another demon head before returning to its owner who then slams it down on the downed vampire and decapitates it.

Rogers ignored the small dust cloud to keep moving forward to his real opponent who from the looks of things isn't so sure of his chances of winning anymore.

"Oh bollocks!" The Master vampire shouts as he prepares himself for a hard fight as the Sentinel of Liberty finally reaches his quarry.

_With Clea Strange…_

Clea has her hands full with the Mayor as they trade "shots" so to speak, fire, lighting and energy of mystical origin flies around the office as the two mages duel for survival.

"You shall not win foul mage! Your evil ends here tonight!" The woman shouted as she dropped a barrier and fired of blasts of energy at the hundred year old man.

Wilkins raised his own barrier before launching a set of ceremonial knives at the possessed woman, who in turn stopped the knives before shattering them.

***There goes the set of knives of Tartarus, and I never got a chance to break them in darn it.***

"I really don't see why you are so intent on stopping me, I mean all I want is to ascend and eat a few souls along the way…is that really so bad?" The warlock spoke almost as if there was nothing wrong with what he planned to do. Clea on the other hand did NOT take his statement very well and her reaction was very telling.

"You monster, I do not know or care whether you once called yourself a man, but your madness ends here." With those words she delves deep into her magical reserves to call upon an ancient power she knew could help her win the day, she did not know with certainty if she could pull it off but she had to try.

She searched for the link to that force she needed to call upon to achieve victory, it was difficult as she found complications in the form of both to the constraints in the body she currently dwelled and how the link seemed…unused for lack of a better world, almost blocked, still she soldiered on for fear of losing to the abomination known as Richard Wilkins and the horror he would unleash should he prove victorious.

_In another dimension known as the Crimson Cosmos…_

Everywhere there was red, the sky, the land…everywhere one looked was a bright crimson color and calmly sitting there stood and armored giant. For as long as he could remember this was his realm, his universe…here he reigned supreme.

His name was Cyttorak, an ancient and powerful being who had long since been sealed away from the world along with its brethren when they lost purchase on the world of man

***No part in thanks to those blasted treacherous brethren of ours and Balance Keepers…bah, balance? What a crock!*** He thinks with venomous hatred, oh what he would do the traitors. Oh they would rue the day they believed him defeated, a sentiment shared by the other Octossence.

But like many, many times in the past the idea lost its hold as soon as it came as he was reminded that there were known left who could call upon him, all their followers were gone and their Exemplar dead…or so he thought.

Days before a visitor of unique origin came to him with an offer of freedom, all he and his brethren had to do was keep damages to a minimum when they chose their Exemplar and try not to cause a mess when they dealt with the Powers and other high ranked demons that had a hand in their banishment.

***Trusting the word of an Imp? Oh how the mighty have fallen, still if he can get us back in the game who cares…besides 'minimum' can be so easily misconstrued in its meaning.*** He thinks the latter with much dark glee and what will be unleashed.

Then out of nowhere he feels it, a sensation he has felt in so long, his power is being called upon…and with that he smiles viciously. He had no clue on who had the power and knowledge to even tap into his power, but this was something he was not going to pass up.

"Time to remind the world of our existence once more and let destruction flood the land...HA HA HA!"

_Back with Clea…_

Clea searched for the link to the power of the Cyttorak, it was just there on the edge of her magical senses.

***I know it is there, I can sense it…where are…there! Time to end this evil once and for all.***

"It's over." Was all she said as a crimson light began to surround the Mayor's body.

"W-what is this?!" He cried out as the crimson bands began to form and constrict his body, he tried every spell he could recall to shatter his binds but nothing affected them.

"The crimson bands of Cyttorak warlock, unbreakable bonds no earthly or hellish magic can shatter. This is the end for you, I do not relish taking your life but for the hundreds of innocents you would so callously destroy in your mad ambitions it must be so."

She ignores his cries for mercy, as well as the sounds his body makes as his bones and muscle are crushed as the bonds constrict…in moments all that is left of Richard Wilkins the third is a bloody pulp of crushed bone and rended flesh.

She said nothing as she turned back towards the main hall where she could still hear the signs of struggle taking place. She gave a silent thanks to whoever was watching over her companions.

There they stood surrounded by bodies, both living and dead, of the Mayor's demonic servants. Some had learned from the others deaths and were cautious of dealing with the super powered women and moved with more intelligence than instinct.

She decided that enough blood had been shed and it would end whether they wanted it or not.

"Hear me vile creatures from the pits! Your master is dead and if you do not cease your futile attempts to defeat my fellow champions you shall join him in the fiery chasms of Hell! And I have EVERY intention to make your return there as PAINFUL as possible!"

He words had the effect of gaining everyone's attention, Clea could see at first there was shock among the demonic creatures that was slowly giving way to fear…for who would not fear one who could defeat a man of great power such as their former employer?

As one force they all fled the scene, leaving behind the wounded and dead…clearly there was no true honor amongst thieves, or demons as the case may be.

Clea ignores this though as she floats down to meet her allies.

"Are you right Clea?" Susan as she looks her over as she notices several singed areas around her clothes.

"I am fine Susan, a little tired but fine nonetheless, thank you for your concern." The white haired mage replied with a tired smile.

"Is that guy really dead Mrs. Strange?" Young Kitty asks, though no stranger to death she was not the one who could push down the discomfort that came with the taking of any life.

"Yes he is, his plans for this town were an affront to all life on this world and needed to be stopped, besides any man who would willingly sell his soul for power is not the kind of man that should be left unchecked and I imagine he has many innocent lives claimed under his bid for said power."

"Right, well we should move on and continue are search for whatever is out there holdings us here." The Invisible Woman comments as she feels they need to move on.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I had enough of this place…it's so crazy and dangerous here it actually makes me wish I was facing Sentinels instead. At least I KNOW what they are doing all the time." Their young teammate adds as she held herself.

Both women gave the youngest a look of sympathy with Susan giving her a small hug they both oddly found very soothing.

"I hope the others are safe." Kitty spoke as she and the others began to move again.

"Let us hope for the best child." Was all Clea said, though she too worried for Stephen and the others.

_With Doctor Strange and his allies…_

Things with the man in question could have gone better as they weren't being attacked by the robbed figures.

"Hey Jen?" Spider-man calls out casually as he backflips from to incoming bringers who slam into each other before being grabbed by the web slinger and slammed again for emphasis.

"Yeah?" Jennifer on the other hand is simply bats them away as gently as possible…for her at least as the beings didn't really have much on her strength wise. Anyone getting whacked by her usually turned into a broken heap of moaning idiots in pain.

"You getting tired of wailing on these guys as I am?"

"Yep, compared to our usual clientele they don't really stack up…" she replies as she slaps away and axe wielding bringer and pushes him into a far wall "…you almost done doc?"

"I would be if it wasn't for the incessant prattling of this supposed "First Evil" distracting me..." The mage replied with a frustrated tone as he spied the being under the visage of his master the Ancient one "…really? That is what you are going for? Nightmare and Loki are far more ingenious than that."

The entity for its part did not understand why the mage was not being affected; in the untold millennia it has existed no one should this level of apathy or disdain as it broke their wills, no one!

"**You cannot win you know? I will be free regardless of what you do and this world shall burn. I am the First Evil; I am eternal and will never be defeated.**"

"_By the Vishanti…_" Doctor Strange mutters as he has had enough as he stood from his work on the seal and faced the entity "…enough you incessant abomination! You think you face some novice! I have faced the wiles of Umar! The fury of Dormamu! And the horrors of Mephistopheles and his vile son Blackheart!"

Everyone's attention was now on them.

"Uh-oh, I think the doc has just been pissed off." She-Hulk comments as she rarely saw the man lose his cool.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for whoever did it, last time someone made him this made he went medieval on them."

***Voodoo never knew what hit him once the Doc dug deep and hit him with everything he had and then some.***

"You shall hinder us no longer vile worm! Back to foul pit from whence you spawned!" and with that cry he released a powerful spell through the Eye of Agamotto directly onto the entity.

"**NOOOOO**!" The First Evil cried out in defiance as it was bathed in ethereal energy and send back from this realm.

"…as for you misbegotten creatures I suggest you depart as well." The Sorcerer Supreme spoke as he sent a wave of energy that sent only the bringers away.

"Damn Doc…" Jen speaks as she surveys the area for any more threats "…and I thought my cousin had a mean ass temper."

"My apologies Jennifer, but I could only talk so much verbal abuse from a low level entity with a superiority complex for so long." Stephen replies before focusing his attention on the demonic seal.

"So what are you going to do about this thing, I mean from the resistance we got this thing looks like bad news all over for this town." Their arachnid themed companion adds.

"Destroying is sadly out of the question, it may release whatever it is holding back so I will have to reinforce it with some additional protection spells, this will hopefully not take too much time since we still need to search for the cause of us possessing this people and speak with those Imps." With said he began to work on new protection spells and seals.

While he did this She-Hulk and Spider-man stood aside and talked.

"So think will remember this afterwards? In our real bodies I mean?" She asks him casually. Though she does not realize it Peter is currently cringing in his mask when she says their bodies.

"I don't know but on the off chance we do I need really to talk to you, Stephen and Susan about something that needs to be done urgently about me back at home."

"What do you mean by that?" Jennifer now felt something was wrong here, the web slinger she knew was rarely prone to such comments and from his posture she could tell something was very wrong.

***Well I have been hearing lately about a change in attitude from him from Cap, I wonder if something is wrong with him.*** She thinks, despite their sometimes rocky partnerships she did respect him, heck a lot of them did so the changes some noted were starting to worry some of his closest friends…Johnny before he and the others left and Carol also, her especially from what she had been hearing since the two were close friends with the web slinger.

Their attention was brought back to their other comrade as he finished with his work.

"It is done, the seal has been fortified and while it will need to be watched the threat it poses has been lessened for the time being."

"Anything else we need to worry about here?" Peter asks as he has had enough of the place to last him a while.

***There is the matter of the tear, but sadly time is not on our side…***

"No, we can depart now and continue to look for the source of the magic that is pulling us to this reality as well perhaps get some answers from our unusual benefactors." The Sorcerer simply replied as with a wave of his hand they were transported back in the library.

"Never get use to that, science or metahuman based porting? Yes. Magic based? Not so much" Spider speaks out loud as he waits for the effects of teleportation to fade.

"Ditto." His emerald skinned compatriot adds.

All three soon left with the Sorcerer Supreme casting an uneasy glance at the Hellmouth, he wished he had more time to deal with blasted thing but they were on a tight operational window so to speak.

***I pray to whatever kind deity watching over the guardians of this foul place is kind to them in their struggle.*** He hopefully thought before leaving.

_With Steve and the others…_

The fight between the young goddess and armored avenger was dwindling as their opponent fell into either death or unconsciousness, but for the soldier it was another matter as his opponent seems intent on his demise.

Spike was long since tired of fighting the person he viewed as a joke and weak link of the Slayer's crew.

***Bloody damn git! Just die already!*** He mentally snarls as he avoids another left hook and launches another punch to the soldiers face only to wince as it strikes the shield once more.

"What the hell is that thing made of?!" He yells as every time he has struck it the man on the other end did not so much as budge from the force applied.

***Not too sure myself actually.*** Steve thinks as he knew that this was not his normal shield…yet it still feels right to him.

The Captain then goes in for another combo as he launches a left kick to the vampire's midsection which he blocks so the Captain uses the momentum to back hand the undead being with his shield…

"Guh!" and while the master vampire is disoriented the enhanced human grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and rams his forehead into Spike's nose viciously.

*CRUNCH!*

"Gah! My nose!" Said vampire shouted as he clutched the damaged area, before looking at his enemy with all the hatred he could muster "…I will rip out your fucking heart out and eat it!"

"You can try monster." The "man" replied as he readied himself for the next assault, which soon came as the creature snarled and charges at full speed with the very clear intent of ripping his foe apart.

What comes next is a brutal brawl between the two combatants.

Steve dodges under a vicious left hook and counter with an uppercut to the vampire jaw, Spike bats it away while grabbing his enemy's uniform and driving his knee into his abdomen hard and fast as many times as he could…

"Gah!" Captain America let's out as he feels the power behind the blows pressing his insides. On the next strike he blocks it with his forearms before rising quickly ramming his elbow into the master vampire's jaw.

Both fighters backed away from the each other, but they never broke eye contact before charging again. Once more the former Scourge started the bout as threw in many combinations of kicks and punches at the star-spangled clad man; Steve for his part parried and dodged the blows waiting for the right moment.

That moment soon came as Spike overshot a punch to the man's head, with lighting fast quickness the Captain quickly grabbed the appendage and executed a textbook judo throw on the undead being.

"Oof!" He let out despite not really needing to and more like a natural reaction, Spike tries to get up but a weight soon settles over his chest and restricting his arms to the street, looking up he sees the stern visage that he would admit look adequate on the young man who so hated his kind.

The next thing he sees is a red gloved fist as it begins to hammer at his face repeatedly.

As for the man possessing the teenager all he feels as he pummel the creature is anger and satisfaction. He doesn't know where it is coming from but frankly he doesn't care since his experience with vampires has him share the odd feelings as well.

He lost track of time but he looks down at the bloody and bruise mess that is the face of William the Bloody and decides it is time to end this, he grabbed shield and held it as high as he could from his position before using all his strength to drive its edge into the vampires neck.

***I'm sorry Dru…I should have listened… I should ha…*** those were Williams lasts thought before his head came off and it and his body exploded in a cloud of dust and in some desolate warehouse the wails of a distraught woman pierced the night.

Steve panted as he felt the adrenaline drain from his system; he felt an armored hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the exposed face of Natasha Stark who looked on with some mixture of relief and worry.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…I don't know why but there was something in me telling me I had to kill that creature. Whatever the reason for it doesn't matter anymore he's dead now." He replies to her query.

"Right, well let's go then I think I got a reading on where the signal for whatever the hell is causing this crap to happen." She got a nod in return and as he stood she turned to face their younger ally, she could see in her eyes the unasked question of the man's status, and she in turn gave her a small nod and a reassuring smile that alleviated the young Goddess possessing the blonde Slayer.

Now all three teams would converge onto the place where the mage and disciple of Janus Ethan Rayne dwelled…and with it would come many revelations and choices would be made that would determine the future of a special group of people.

To be continued…


End file.
